Rehab
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Depois de tantos anos separados, o Time 7 está reunido mais uma vez. Entretanto, a Hokage tem uma missão para eles. Uma missão que não agradou nada a jovem Haruno Sakura.
1. A missão de Suna

Olá a todos! Primeiro capítulo de uma história novinha em folha. Essa história trata dos acontecimentos de antes da minha outra fic, _Dearest_. Aproveitem ;)

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-san.

* * *

_**Rehab**_

**Capítulo I – A missão de Suna**

- Parabéns, a vocês três! – a voz da Godaime invadiu os ouvidos dos três ninjas que estavam parados, em pé, a sua frente. – São, oficialmente, shinobis da ANBU. Caçadores e médica. Um equilíbrio muito procurado em times.

Naruto revirou os olhos.

- Baa-chan, já acabou com os discursos?

Tsunade bufou, falsamente irritada.

- Você não muda, moleque? Dezoito anos e o mesmo comportamento de quando tinha doze!

Naruto riu.

- Apenas estou ansioso para receber nossa primeira missão!

Sakura deu um tapa no Uzumaki.

- Cala a boca, Naruto. Nem sabemos se vamos receber uma missão assim, logo de cara! Não seja tão afobado.

E deu uma olhada, de canto de olho, no homem parado ao lado de Naruto. Fazia um ano que ele voltara a Konoha, convencido, é claro, pelo Uzumaki. Tsunade tentara prendê-lo por um tempo e deixá-lo sob vigilância, mas o loiro fora tão insuportavelmente insistente tentando convencê-la a formar o time 7 mais uma vez, que a Godaime não teve outra opção, a não ser fazer o que ele pedia.

Entretanto, ela não podia formar o time novamente sem submetê-los às devidas preparações. Por isso, obrigou os três a se tornarem ANBU antes de reformar o time.

Era uma lembrança bem nítida na mente de Sakura... O dia em que Naruto a procurara, falando sobre a volta do Uchiha...

_- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! – ela escutou assim que pisou na vila oculta da Folha, recém-chegada de uma missão especial. – Tenho ótimas notícias!_

_ - Você vai casar com a Hinata! – ela zombou, sabendo da relutância do loiro em convidar a Hyuuga para sair, por pura insegurança._

_ Ele fez uma careta._

_ - Claro que não._

_ Sakura riu._

_ - Juro que não brinco mais. – e suprimiu uma gargalhada. – O que te leva a perturbar minha chegada?Espero que seja algo realmente importante, porque estou exausta e quero dormir, por, no mínimo, dois dias inteiros._

_ - Sinto muito, Sakura, mas seu sono sagrado será perturbado! Começamos nosso treinamento ANBU amanhã bem cedo!_

_ - O quê?! – ela quase gritou. – Não tenho a mínima condição de começar um treinamento gennin amanhã! Que dirá ANBU! De quem foi essa idéia fabulosa?!_

_ - Da Godaime. Mas porque eu insisti muito! – ele disse, orgulhoso de sua chatice._

_ Sakura estava se controlando para não dar um soco nele naquele exato segundo._

_ - E por que você sugeriu isso a ela, Naruto?_

_ - Ela exigiu. Para que pudéssemos ser o time 7 mais uma vez._

_ - Mas, Naruto, não podemos ser o time 7, falta o Sas- ... – mas o nome se perdeu em sua garganta quando ela viu um vulto saindo de trás de uma árvore._

_ Imediatamente, ela voltou a encarar Naruto._

_ - Quando ele voltou?_

_ - Pouco depois de você sair em missão. Eu o trouxe de volta._

_ Os olhos cor de safira do Uzumaki brilhavam, felizes como nunca. A kunoichi não tinha como dizer não àqueles olhos. Era impossível. Não podia fazê-los sofrer mais do que eles já haviam sofrido._

_ - Tudo bem, Naruto. Acorde-me amanhã, está bem? E traga três cafés. Os três para mim._

_ Naruto riu e assentiu._

- Mas vocês vão, Sakura. – a Godaime declarou, agora mais séria do que nunca. – E é uma missão muito importante. Sem prazos.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha e viu que Sasuke a imitara. Missões tão importantes a ponto de não terem prazos não eram dadas a iniciantes. O que a Hokage resolvera aprontar com eles?

- Vocês vão para Suna... – ela começou. – Vão morar juntos lá. Por tempo indeterminado, até que recuperem a sintonia de grupo.

- O quê?! – a Haruno exclamou. – Está brincando, não está Shishou?

- Não, Sakura. Estou falando muito sério. Vocês passaram muito tempo afastados. Até mesmo você e Naruto. Precisam recuperar a unidade do time. E essa convivência será de muita valia.

Ela se segurou para não perder o controle ali, na frente dele. Por que ia ter que passar um tempo indeterminado na companhia dele, dividindo o mesmo teto, comendo da mesma comida? Ela não queria isso. Não gostava da presença dele. Irritava-a. Ele a irritava. E muito.

- Não há mesmo nenhum outro jeito? – ela implorou.

- Há, Sakura. Mas esse é o jeito que eu quero que seja utilizado. Se estiver insatisfeita pode optar por desistir e, então, o time não será reformado.

Sakura suspirou, acabada. Não podia fazer isso com Naruto! Ele ficaria tão decepcionado...

- Não, shishou, não estou insatisfeita.

Naruto a abraçou e ela viu o sorrisinho debochado que se abriu no rosto do Uchiha. Faria o que pudesse para quebrar cada osso daquele cínico, assim que tivesse a oportunidade. E os recolocaria no lugar, completamente tortos, só para ele perder aquelas feições tão absurdamente lindas.

- Muito bem! – a Godaime continuou. – Aqui está o mapa e as chaves da casa. Mandarei alguém para buscar relatórios quinzenalmente. Aproveitem as férias!

* * *

- "Aproveitem as férias!", ela disse! – Sakura resmungava enquanto arrumava suas coisas no quarto que seria seu por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. – Como se fosse possível aproveitar alguma coisa com aquele... – e soltou alguns palavrões em voz baixa.

- Tudo bem, Sakura? – ela ouviu a voz preocupada de Naruto perguntar, enquanto o loiro entrava e se acomodava na nova cama dela, sem nenhuma cerimônia.

- Sim, tudo ótimo. – ela mentiu.

Naruto suspirou.

- Você sabe porque ela nos mandou pra cá, não sabe? Até ela percebeu, Sakura... as mentiras por trás de suas palavras.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Não menti.

Naruto bufou.

- Sakura... Não minta, não para mim. Acha que ninguém percebe o quão desconfortável e irritada você fica na presença dele? E eu sei que você só está fazendo isso por minha causa. Então, perdoe-me. E obrigado por estar aqui. Tsunade achava que você não concordaria e desistiria.

Sakura sentou-se na cama, ao lado de seu melhor amigo.

- Então, vocês combinaram isso tudo?

Naruto riu.

- Sim.

Ela começou a fazer cócegas no Uzumaki, fazendo-o rir descontroladamente. Com muito esforço, o loiro conseguiu prender as mãos dela, segurando-as firmemente.

- Você pode me contar qualquer coisa, ouviu? – ele sorria ternamente. – Qualquer coisa mesmo. Eu nunca contaria para ele, você sabe.

Ela olhou nos olhos de Naruto e chorou. Chorou como não fazia desde que vira Sasuke abandonar a vila. E o abraçou firmemente.

- Obrigada, Naruto.

Naruto a envolveu com os braços e afagou seus cabelos cor de rosa.

- Estou aqui com você, está bem? Não vou deixá-lo machucá-la de novo, é uma promessa, dattebayo!

Sakura sorriu em meio às lágrimas, apertando o Uzumaki com mais força.

- Não seria nada sem você, Naruto.

Naruto riu.

- Mentira. Você se vira muito melhor sozinha do que comigo. E você sabe disso. Você passou três anos sozinha, Sakura. Eu te deixei sozinha na época que você mais precisava de alguém. Sinto muito mesmo.

- Bobagem. – ela disse. – Você precisava ir. Jiraya-sama queria você como pupilo dele. Eu te mataria se você tivesse desperdiçado uma chance como essa.

Naruto riu mais uma vez.

- Você se saiu muito bem, Sakura. Não imaginava chegar em Konoha e te ver como a aluna mais importante da Hokage.

- Eu sei. Eu queria me esforçar tanto quanto você estava se esforçando. Eu queria poder ser útil na próxima vez. Não queria mais ser a idiota que fica chorando enquanto vê os amigos saindo em uma missão perigosa, da qual correm o risco de morrer. Eu estava determinada a deixar minha inutilidade de lado. Eu seria forte. Seria forte para lutar a seu lado, não importava para onde você fosse. Porque eu ia te ajudar a resgatá-lo.

Naruto passou a mão lentamente pelo cabelo da Haruno.

- E você conseguiu, Sakura. Nós conseguimos. É por isso que estamos aqui hoje.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e a enterrou mais fundo no peito do Uzumaki, chorando com mais força. Estava segura nos braços dele.

Do lado de fora, Sasuke abaixara a cabeça, encarando o chão.

Doía nele vê-los sofrer daquele jeito. Doía de um jeito totalmente inesperado para ele. Doía do mesmo jeito que doera ter que abandoná-la naquele banco de pedra, tantos anos atrás. Doía como doera saber a verdade sobre o massacre de seu clã.

Ele não estava acostumado a sentir aquele tipo de dor. A dor que vem de dentro e corrói tão lentamente, como ácido desmanchando a pele.

Quando aceitara os argumentos de Naruto e decidira voltar à Konoha ele percebeu que algo havia mudado nele. Uma mudança sem volta que complicaria muito sua vida. Porque, convenhamos, ele nunca fora do tipo sentimental, e não sabia se estava preparado para ser esse tipo de homem agora, com dezoito anos.

Mas isso não importava. Ele sabia que eles o ajudariam. E ele faria o máximo para ajudá-los também.

Pois só ele sabia o quanto sentira falta daqueles dois.

"_Só por hoje não quero mais te ver  
Só por hoje não vou tomar minha dose de você  
Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se__curam_

_E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar..."_

_

* * *

_

**Na Sua Estante por Pitty**


	2. A segunda Tsunade

Segundo capítulo de Rehab! Espero que aproveitem!

_Agradecimento às reviews: _Carol wells, Eriko Nakajima, jessy e - Flash (F) !!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

* * *

_**Rehab**_

**Capítulo II – A segunda Tsunade **

Quando Sakura acordou, viu que suas coisas ainda estavam espalhadas no chão, e que dormira nos braços de Naruto, que agora roncava absurdamente alto.

Ela riu, achando graça. Ele não mudava. Poderiam se passar quarenta anos, mas ele ainda seria do mesmo jeito. Feliz, bobo e eternamente criança. Ela sempre se encantara com isso, do jeito que ele conseguia deixar os sofrimentos de lado e continuar sendo a mesma pessoa alegre de sempre. Bem que ela gostaria de ser assim também.

Levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto, tomando cuidado para não acordar o Uzumaki.

Logo reparou que o Uchiha não estava em nenhuma parte do pequeno apartamento.

- Ótimo. – ela suspirou, aliviada. Não queria ter que encará-lo agora. Ainda estava sob o efeito das lágrimas da noite anterior, temia que elas voltassem com a visão dele. E a última coisa que ela precisava era chorar na frente dele. Não, ela não se prestaria a esse papel lamentável.

Ligou a cafeteira e se sentou em um banco, observando o café que pingava.

Quanto tempo eles acabariam passando ali? Quanto tempo ela seria obrigada a conviver com ele? Gostaria de poder voltar para casa logo. Gostaria de poder sumir dali.

Nesse momento, ouviu a porta da frente se abrir e, instintivamente, virou a cabeça para ver quem chegava.

Sasuke entrava, pingando suor e sem camisa.

Sakura virou rapidamente o rosto de volta para o café, sentindo seu rosto arder, como em brasas. Por que diabos ele tinha que ser tão absurdamente lindo e desejável? Por que ele tinha que ter músculos tão bem definidos e torneados? Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, seria bem pior do que ela imaginara.

- Bom dia. – ele desejou.

- Bom dia. – ela respondeu, sem emoção na voz.

Sasuke suspirou e aproximou-se um pouco.

- Sakura, eu realmente quero que isso dê certo. Quero formar nosso time. Como éramos antigamente.

- Eu também, Sasuke. – ela disse, sem olhá-lo e com uma pontada de mau-humor na voz. – É por isso que estamos aqui, não é?

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

- Não acho que conseguiremos sair daqui tão cedo se você continuar nesse humor esplêndido.

- Se está insatisfeito com meu humor, é só não conversar comigo.

Ele grunhiu.

- Como você consegue ser tão irritante?

- Do mesmo jeito que você consegue ser tão insuportável. – ela respondeu, um sorriso debochado brincando em seus lábios.

- Eu desisto de você.

- Ah, nossa, isso realmente magoou meus sentimentos. – ela debochou.

Ele se afastou e se trancou no banheiro, batendo a porta com força.

Sakura suspirou. Quando ele estava por perto, ela se irritava, quando estava longe uma tristeza enorme se abatia sobre ela. Quando conseguiria livrar-se daquele sentimento inútil?

- Que barulheira foi essa agora, hein? – Naruto perguntou, sonolento.

Sakura riu.

- Nada, Naruto.

Mas ele viu por trás daquele falso olhar inocente que ela exibia.

- Vocês já brigaram?

Ela nada disse.

- Pelos Hokages! Morar com vocês vai ser um inferno! Pensei que fossem melhorar rápido, mas me enganei!

Sakura suspirou.

- Não comece você também. – sua voz estava baixa e sussurrada. – Não vou conseguir agüentar.

Foi a vez de Naruto suspirar. Ele passou o braço pelos ombros da kunoichi e estalou um beijo em sua testa.

- Sakura, Sakura... Não estou te reconhecendo.

- Perdoe-me. É só um momento de fraqueza, isso passa. – e forçou um sorriso. – O que quer almoçar? Faço o que você quiser!

Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Desde quando você sabe cozinhar?

Sakura fez um muxoxo.

- Desde que vocês me abandonaram e eu tinha que arranjar o que fazer para não ficar no tédio. Aprendi a fazer rámen com Ayame-san.

Os olhos de Naruto brilharam.

- Sério? Com a filha do Ichiraku-san?

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Faz rámen, Sakura-chan?

A rosada riu.

- Claro, Naruto. Vou fazer compras. Carne de porco, de frango ou de boi?

- Porco!

* * *

Sakura cantarolava enquanto procurava entre as prateleiras do mercado os itens que anotara em sua lista de compras.

- Sakura-san? – ela ouviu uma voz conhecida lhe chamar.

Virou-se e reconheceu os olhos verde-musgo de Sabaku no Temari.

- Temari-san! – ela saudou a aliada de Konoha.

- O que faz por aqui? – a loira perguntou, sorrindo. – Em Suna, quero dizer.

Sakura sorriu.

- Tsunade-shishou mandou a mim, Naruto e Sasuke para uma reabilitação de time. Gaara-san não te contou?

Temari fez uma careta.

- Gaara não fala nada com ninguém, por mais bem humorado que ele esteja nos últimos anos... Então, o velho time reunido mais uma vez. Naruto de fato faz milagres.

- É... – Sakura suspirou, infeliz. – Ele realmente faz milagres.

- Você não parece muito feliz, Sakura-san... Ah! O Uchiha... Estou certa?

Sakura limitou-se a balançar a cabeça, afirmativamente.

- Bom, não creio que terá muitos problemas para resolver isso. Você, além de Tsunade-sama, foi a única a ganhar o respeito de Chiyo-baa-sama. Não se subestime.

Sakura sorriu para Temari.

- Arigatou, Temari-san.

Temari deu uma piscadela para a Haruno.

- Espero que aproveitem a estadia. – e se afastou, deixando Sakura sozinha com suas compras.

* * *

- Pegue leve com ela, está bem? Já está sendo difícil o suficiente sem vocês discutindo a cada meio segundo.

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

- Pare de fazer drama, Naruto. Discutimos uma vez. E nem foi uma discussão. Foi só mau humor matinal da parte dela.

- Sei, sei.

- Ah, não enche.

- Cheguei! – ouviram a voz da kunoichi.

Ela largou as sacolas em cima da mesa e começou a organizar tudo nos armários da pequena cozinha.

- Veio carregando tudo sozinha? Podia ter pedido ajuda. – Naruto disse.

- Bobagem. Não estava nem um pouco pesado. – e sua mão brilhou com o chakra.

Naruto engoliu em seco ao lembrar da enorme cratera que Sakura abrira dando um simples soco no chão.

Sasuke olhava para os dois com cara de ponto de interrogação, o que fez a Haruno abrir um deliciado sorriso de satisfação.

- Não está acostumado a me ver lutar, não é mesmo?

- Não. A última – e primeira vez – que te vi lutando foi naquela floresta da prova chuunin.

Um sorriso quase cruel enfeitou o belo rosto da pupila da hokage.

- Se quiser, posso te mostrar.

Um arrepio subiu pelas costas de Naruto.

- Sakura, isso não é realmente necessário...

Mas Sasuke o interrompeu:

- Não, Naruto, acho uma ótima idéia, na verdade.

- Ótimo! – ela exclamou, quase feliz por poder ter a oportunidade de dar um soco muito bem dado naquele perfeito rosto Uchiha. – Vamos depois do almoço, então!

* * *

Enquanto Sakura e Sasuke arrumavam a louça do almoço, Naruto foi até Gaara, perguntar onde eles poderiam treinar. O kazekage indicou o local e o Uzumaki voltou para casa, preocupado com o que aqueles dois poderiam fazer ao apartamento enquanto estavam sozinhos.

Para sua surpresa, eles não estavam brigando, mas também não estavam se falando.

- Cheguei. Estão prontos?

Sakura abriu um sorriso enorme, que passou despercebido pelo Uchiha, mas que preocupou consideravelmente o Uzumaki.

- Claro, vamos!

Naruto caminhou ao lado de Sakura durante todo o caminho.

- Pegue leve, Sakura-chan. – ele cochichou em seu ouvido. – Eu sei que você quer mostrar o quão forte está, mas você pode machucá-lo de verdade.

- Relaxa, Naruto. Ele sabe se cuidar.

O campo de treinamento que Gaara havia disponibilizado para o time 7 era do tamanho de dois campos de futebol e era completamente cercado por altos muros de concreto, entretanto, por dentro, era completamente vazio, só o solo ressecado pela seca do deserto.

- Muito bem, – Sasuke começou. – como você quer fazer isso?

- Sem jutsus, embora chakra possa ser usado. – O Uchiha levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto ela falava. – E nada de sharingan.

Ele deu de ombros e abriu um meio sorriso arrogante.

- Não preciso do sharingan.

Sakura imitou perfeitamente a expressão do Uchiha.

- Que bom que você pensa assim.

Naruto suspirou e foi se sentar em cima do muro. Não tinha certeza do que esperar daquela luta. Podia ser extremamente longa, mas poderia ser igualmente rápida. Tudo dependeria da reação de Sasuke ao controle de chakra de Sakura.

E começou.

Sasuke pulou para trás enquanto Sakura vestia suas luvas pretas de combate, que escondiam perfeitamente o brilho azulado do chakra que se acumulava em suas mãos. Ela correu na direção do Uchiha e tentou acertá-lo com um soco, mas ele apenas desviava – do mesmo modo que Kakashi havia desviado, tantos anos antes, a diferença era que o Hatake sabia do que estava se desviando.

Até que ela conseguiu.

Um dos socos acertou em cheio o rosto de Sasuke e o lançou violentamente para trás. Sakura não deu a ele tempo de se recuperar; imediatamente abriu uma enorme cratera no chão, impedindo-o de se levantar, correu até ele e ergueu-o pela gola de sua camisa, com uma única mão.

Sasuke estava em estado de choque. Não era possível. De onde vinha toda aquela força? Aquela não era, definitivamente, a Sakura que ele conhecera. E ela lançou-o de volta no chão. Um estrondoso "baque" seguiu a queda do ninja.

- Então, Uchiha, acha que quebrei algum de seus ossos? – ela perguntou com um inocente sorriso em seu belo rosto.

Ele virou-se no chão, apoiando-se com as mãos e tossiu um pouco de sangue.

Naruto correu até os dois.

- Sakura! Eu te disse para não fazer isso! Olha pra ele! Você pode ter causado um considerável dano interno.

Sakura riu.

- Não é nada demais. Curo isso em dois segundos, você sabe.

E se sentou ao lado do Uchiha, obrigando-o a virar de barriga para cima. Ela tirou suas luvas e deixou seu chakra fluir pelo corpo dele. Em poucos segundos todo o dano havia sido curado.

- Pronto, Uchiha, está novinho em folha. – ela disse em tom de escárnio.

Ele se levantou, tentando esconder o quão maravilhado ficara com a cura da Haruno. Infelizmente para ele, seus olhos, pela primeira vez, o traíram.

Sakura sorriu e foi andando na frente, deixando os dois homens para trás.

- É incrível, não é? – Naruto disse, dando uns tapinhas no ombro do Uchiha. – Ela está muito forte. Jiraya-sama costumava dizer que ela era a segunda Tsunade.

Sasuke nada disse, apenas seguiu a Haruno de volta para casa.

"_She won't walk away_

_But she won't look back_

_She looks good (…)_

_Baby loves to dance in the dark_

'_Cuz when he's looking_

_She falls apart."_

_

* * *

_

Tradução da Música: Ela não irá embora, mas também não olhará para trás, ela está muito bem (...) Baby ama dançar no escuro, porque quando ele está olhando ela não aguenta.

**Dance In The Dark by Lady GaGa**


	3. Trégua

Olá!! Capítulo três de Rehab on! Desculpem-me pela demora. A faculdade está tomando todo meu tempo. Espero que gostem do cap!

_Agradecimento às reviews_: BloodyPaty, Carol Wells, Haruka Taichou e Jessika Sant'Iago.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto-sama!

* * *

_**Rehab**_

**Capítulo III – Trégua**

Era o sétimo dia que Sakura acordava e não o via na casa. Nos dias anteriores, não só não o vira pela manhã como também não o vira o resto do dia. Desde o dia em que lutaram.

Ela olhou para Naruto.

- Sinto muito, Sakura.

Ela olhou para a porta e seus olhos marejaram por um instante. Rapidamente voltou para seu quarto, batendo a porta com violência. Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo com ela? Por que ele sumira? Onde ele estava?

Não era isso que ela queria. Ela só queria seu respeito. Queria que ele reconhecesse que ela não era mais fraca. Queria que ele soubesse o quão forte ela se tornara. E para quê? Para ele desaparecer. E colocar a missão deles em grave risco.

Então ela sentiu as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

Amaldiçoou-se por possuir aquele sentimento ridículo. Seis enormes anos e nada mudara em seu coração frágil.

- Sakura. – Naruto bateu à porta. – Vou sair. A hokage mandou alguém para pegar nosso relatório.

- Não conte a ela, Naruto.

Naruto suspirou.

- Não vou. Você sabe disso. – e partiu.

Assim que ouviu a porta da sala sendo fechada, Sakura saiu do quarto. Aquilo tudo a consumia.

- Não acredito que você está nesse estado deplorável. – a voz era conhecida e extremamente aguda. – Jura que você voltou a ter doze anos.

- Cala a boca, Ino. O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ino riu.

- Eu vim pegar o relatório de vocês, oras.

- Mas, Naruto foi encon- – mas a frase morreu em sua garganta quando ela percebeu o que eles haviam feito. – Vocês são ridículos.

- Naruto estava preocupado com você quando nos encontramos hoje mais cedo.

- Pois não deveria. – a Haruno ralhou. – Deveria estar preocupada com o que diabos Sasuke está fazendo! Ele está arruinando nossa missão!

- Sakura... Naruto sabe onde Sasuke está.

O rosto de Sakura empalideceu.

- Como...? Mas... por quê?

- Sakura, quando você concordou vir para cá, você sabia que não seria nada fácil. Você sabe o quão complexado aquele Uchiha é. Provavelmente ele deve estar questionando trezentas coisas do tipo, "eu não deveria ter voltado", "ela não precisa de mim", "ela pode se virar sozinha".

- Mas não fui eu quem pediu para ele voltar! Nós dois estamos aqui pelo Naruto!

- Exatamente, Sakura. É por isso que ele não quer voltar. Você mostrou para ele, de seu belo jeito violento de ser, que você não o quer por perto, que não precisa dele e que agradeceria se ele não chegasse perto de você de novo.

Algo parecido com um rosnado escapou dos lábios de Sakura.

- O que ele é?! Imbecil?! Só Naruto tiraria uma conclusão como essa!

Ino riu.

- Sakura, deixa eu te explicar uma coisa, querida amiga, homens são totalmente estúpidos no assunto "mulheres".

- E você sabe disso como, Ino? – Sakura alfinetou.

Ino corou e virou o rosto.

- Foi sua breve experiência com Sai ou o eterno amor não correspondido por Shikamaru?

- Cala a boca, testuda, você sabe que ele está com aquela Temari... – Sakura não pôde deixar de reparar todo o ressentimento que inundou a voz de Ino naquela simples frase.

- Ino... O que houve?

Os olhos azuis de Ino se embaçaram.

- Foi um pouco depois que Naruto voltou à vila. Já fazia um tempo que Shikamaru estava se afastando de mim e do Chouji. Eu demorei um pouco para tomar coragem, mas eu decidi... Contar para ele, sabe. Então, fui para a sala que me disseram que ele estaria, lá no quartel chuunin. Mas... quando abri a porta ele...

Sakura ficou estupefata.

- Ele e Temari-san estavam...

Ino fez que sim com a cabeça e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por sua bochecha.

- Por que nunca me disse isso, Ino?

- E-u... não podia... Se ele quer ficar com ela...

- Então foi por isso que você ficou com o Sai.

A loira fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ah, Ino...

- Eu pensava que ele... Gostava de mim também. Mas me enganei.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e voltou a ficar séria.

- Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu estou aqui para te levar até ele. Para vocês resolverem isso tudo e dar rumo à missão de vocês mais uma vez.

- Não posso, Ino. O que eu diria a ele?

- A verdade.

Sakura fez um muxoxo.

- E que verdade seria essa, Ino?

- Que você quer que ele faça parte de seu time, como antes. Só que você não é mais a mesma de antes. Pronto. Essa é a verdade.

Sakura sorriu.

- Tudo bem, Ino. Me leve até ele.

* * *

Sasuke estava hospedado em uma pequena pousada próxima à torre do Kazekage. Fora para lá, achando que respeitaria a vontade da Haruno. A verdade é que ele não estava feliz ali. Tinha prometido a Naruto que faria o que fosse preciso para fazer o time 7 voltar. Mas, na primeira "dificuldade", ele se retirara.

- Sasuke?

E agora estava alucinando, achando que ouvia a voz dela.

- Sasuke! – e batidas na porta. – Sou eu, me deixa entrar!

Ele se levantou, sobressaltado.

- Sakura? – e abriu a porta do pequeno quarto. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sakura o encarou por um momento.

- Por que você veio para cá?

Ele ficou quieto por um instante. Sua expressão endureceu, para a arrogância que costumava demonstrar quando era criança.

- Não é realmente da sua conta.

- Pare de ser ridículo, Uchiha. Não finja para mim. Naruto pode até ser enganado por essa sua máscara patética. Mas eu não sou ele. Essa sua mania de se isolar... Pare com isso. Se você quisesse ficar solitário como era antes, nunca teria voltado com ele. Nunca teria se deixado convencer por ele.

Ele não respondeu.

Ela suspirou. Milênios poderiam se passar, mas Uchiha Sasuke seria sempre o mesmo Uchiha Sasuke de sempre.

- Eu sei que você veio para cá por minha causa. Mas isso não tem nenhum propósito. Eu não te pedi para ir embora. Viemos para cá para voltar a ser um time, e não para nos afastarmos ainda mais do que estávamos em Konoha.

- Sakura, você não precisou me pedir para ir embora. Eu entendi os milhares de sinais que você mandou. A irritação, as discussões, nosso treino naquele dia. Eu entendi. Você não me quer por perto, tudo bem, eu posso ficar por aqui.

- Pare com isso! Eu não fiz isso tudo para você ir embora! Eu fiz para você entender que eu não sou mais a pequena Sakura que você conheceu. Aquela menininha pura, chorona, delicada, a aluna de melhores notas da Academia. Não sou mais nada disso. Sou uma kunoichi como Tsunade-shishou, Kurenai-san e Anko-san. Faço parte da elite de Konoha e não vou deixar um recém-chegado achar que é melhor do que eu. – e sorriu.

Sasuke a encarou.

- Você acha que consegue conviver comigo?

- Não sei. Não sei como vai ser pra gente, Sasuke. Eu... é mais difícil para mim.

- Sakura...

- Mas isso não vem ao caso. Fizemos uma promessa para Naruto e para Tsunade. Fizemos uma promessa a nós mesmos. Nosso time vai voltar. É para isso que estamos aqui.

- Quer mesmo que eu volte?

- Eu vim aqui para isso. Para te fazer voltar para casa. Você vem comigo? – e estendeu a mão para ele.

Ele encarou aquele gesto, tentando decifrar o significado dele.

Por dentro, Sakura se remoia. Seu coração estava tão disparado quanto no dia que ele voltara a Konoha.

- Sasuke...

E ele pôs sua mão sobre a dela, apertando-a de leve. Sakura sorriu.

- Vamos.

Saíram da pousada de mãos dadas.

- Trégua, por hoje?

Sakura o olhou, desconfiada.

- Só por hoje.

Ele abriu um sorriso imperceptível e a puxou para uma sorveteria.

- Sério, você quer tomar sorvete? – Sakura perguntou, estupefata.

- Ei, estamos em trégua.

A Haruno riu.

- Certo, perdoe-me. Quero um sundae de caramelo.

Ela se sentou em uma das mesinhas de acrílico e observou-o fazer o pedido no balcão. Tudo o que ela mais quis durante sua infância: uma oportunidade de sair com ele. Era estranho estar ali agora, com intenções completamente diferentes. Eram apenas antigos amigos tentando se reconciliar.

- Pronto, seu sundae.

Ela pegou a taça da mão dele.

- Algum motivo especial para você querer tomar sorvete?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Queria saber como foi sua vida... Depois que eu fui embora.

Sakura abaixou seus olhos para o delicioso sorvete.

- O que você quer saber?

- Só quero voltar a te conhecer, Sakura.

Ela soltou um leve suspiro e começou sua narrativa. Contou de seus treinos com Tsunade, falou de suas experiências na cozinha – por pura falta do que fazer –, descreveu seu exame chuunin, as missões com os outros dos "nove novatos", a volta de Naruto, o reencontro com Kakashi, a primeira vez que ela viu Uchiha Itachi, a luta com Akasuna Sasori, a morte de Chiyo baa-san.

Ele escutou a tudo atentamente, absorvendo cada detalhe do que ela dizia.

- Sabe... – Sakura suspirou. – Foi um pouco chato ficar em Konoha sozinha. Eu entrei no lugar do Shikamaru no time da Ino, mas mesmo assim... Não tinha o Naruto, nem o Kakashi-sensei. Senti muita falta dele, por incrível que pareça. Mas sempre que tentava achá-lo, ele estava fora da vila. Aí eu desisti. Tsunade-shishou me disse para não procurá-lo mais. Disse que a vila toda estava muito ocupada, por causa da invasão de Orochimaru, e tudo o mais.

- Mas por que você queria tanto achá-lo?

Sakura mexeu em seu sorvete, misturando melhor a cobertura.

- Sentia falta dele. Só ele, em toda Konoha, podia entender o que eu estava passando. Eu não tinha o Naruto. A Ino não podia entender. Ele era o mais próximo de mim, mas, ao mesmo tempo, o mais distante...

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sakura sorriu.

- De novo, faz tempo que não o vejo. Três anos, quase.

- Mas, agora você tem o Naruto. E... tem a mim.

Sakura encarou-o.

- Obrigada, Sasuke. Mas ainda é... difícil para mim.

- Eu sei. Sakura...

- Não fale nada, tá bom? Estamos em trégua hoje, não quero me irritar com você.

Ele assentiu.

* * *

- Ino, tem certeza que você levou a Sakura para o lugar certo? – Naruto gritava no apartamento.

- Ai, Naruto, não grita! – a Yamanaka se irritou. – Claro que eu a levei para o lugar certo! Não sou nenhuma retardada!

- E por que eles não chegaram até agora?!

A loira se segurou para não esganá-lo.

- Como eu posso saber? Pergunte para eles, quando chegarem e pare de me encher a paciência!

O Uzumaki se calou, contrariado, e sentou em um dos bancos da cozinha, ao lado da kunoichi.

Pouco depois, ouviram a porta se abrindo.

- Ainda está aqui, Ino-chan?

Ino sorriu.

- Estava fazendo companhia a esse mala enquanto vocês não chegavam, mas já estou indo.

Sasuke se espreguiçou.

- Boa viagem para você. Eu estou indo dormir.

Ele, então, estalou um beijo na bochecha da Haruno e foi para o quarto que ele dividia com o Uzumaki.

Naruto e Ino arregalaram os olhos.

- Não me olhem assim. – Sakura os censurou e entrou em seu quarto.

- Viu, Naruto, eu disse que ia ficar tudo bem.

Ela sorriu e saiu da casa.

"_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine_

_Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time_

_So happy I could die_

_Be your best friend, yeah, I'll love you forever_

_Up in the clouds we'll be higher than ever_

_So happy I could die_

_And it's alright."_

_

* * *

_Tradução da música: Feliz no clube, com uma garrafa de vinho tinto// estrelas em nossos olhos porque estamos nos divertindo// Tão feliz que eu poderia morrer_// _sendo sua melhor amiga, te amarei para sempre// nas nuvens, estamos mais altos que nunca// Tão feliz que eu poderia morrer// e está tudo bem

**So Happy I Could Die by Lady GaGa**


	4. A missão de Sakura

Capítulo quatro saindo! Curtinho mas espero que gostem! Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto-sama!

* * *

_**Rehab**_

**Capítulo IV – A missão de Sakura**

- Já disse que eu posso cuidar disso. – Temari declarou pela vigésima vez naquela reunião.

- O problema, Temari, é que eles te conhecem. – Kankurou disse. – Se te mandarmos para lá, logo eles vão reparar o que estamos fazendo e não vamos conseguir recuperar os documentos.

- E quem vamos mandar, então? – ela discutiu. – Partindo desse pressuposto, qualquer ninja de Suna seria reconhecida! E poucas são confiáveis para essa missão.

Depois de muito observar e conter sua irritação, Gaara falou:

- Não sei por qual motivo estamos discutindo esse assunto. Temos a kunoichi perfeita aqui em Suna.

- E quem seria essa kunoichi, kazekage-sama? – um dos ninjas do conselho perguntou.

- Haruno Sakura, de Konohagakure.

Um breve silêncio se abateu sobre a sala de conferências antes dos murmúrios de concordância geral.

- Está decidido, então.

* * *

- Para onde ela foi? – Naruto perguntou a Sasuke assim que acordou.

- O kazekage a chamou. Parece que Suna precisa de nós para uma missão que não pode ser realizada por ninguém daqui.

- E por que você não foi junto com ela?

- Porque os detalhes são confidenciais.

- Mas ela vai nos contar do mesmo jeito!

- Quem te disse isso? – a voz de Sakura surpreendeu o loiro.

- Você não vai? – ele fez um muxoxo.

- Não, Naruto, eu não vou.

- Por quê?!?!

- Porque eu te conheço, e sei que você não gostará do que eu terei de fazer.

- Por que ele não vai gostar? – Sasuke perguntou, desconfiado.

Sakura suspirou.

- Não comece você também. Vocês vão comigo e não podem interferir no que eu tenho que fazer, ficou bem claro?

- Sakura... – Sasuke sibilou. – O que é que você tem que fazer?

A kunoichi olhou feio para o Uchiha.

- Já disse que não posso falar! Você está livre para ficar e não assistir, se assim desejar.

Sasuke suspirou. A trégua havia chegado ao fim.

- Claro que eu vou.

- Muito bem, então. Não vou repetir de novo. Vocês _não_ podem interferir. Se em algum momento acharem que devem, lembrem-se que não é minha primeira missão desse tipo e que eu nunca falhei, fui bem clara?

- Como um lago pela manhã. – Sasuke respondeu em tom sarcástico.

- Uchiha, não me irrite.

- Então nos conte o que você vai fazer.

- Já disse que não. Teimoso.

- Eu que sou teimoso? Não podemos deixar você fazer algo perigoso assim, sem nos prepararmos para futuras situações!

- Não me lembro de ter dito que era perigoso. Eu disse que Naruto não vai gostar, só isso.

Sasuke grunhiu.

Sakura ignorou-o e entregou um pedaço de papel para o Uzumaki.

- Estejam nesse endereço por volta das dez da noite. Eu vou mais cedo arranjar os preparativos.

- Não estou gostando nada disso, Sakura. – Naruto desabafou.

- Confia no Gaara-sama? – o loiro fez que sim com a cabeça. – Confia em mim? – ele repetiu o gesto. – Então não há com o que se preocupar.

E estalou um beijo na bochecha de seu melhor amigo.

- Não se desespere nem nada disso, tudo bem? Eu sei me cuidar e nunca faria nada que achasse ser potencialmente perigoso para mim.

- Eu sei disso, Sakura-chan.

- Ótimo. Estou indo então.

* * *

Naruto e Sasuke saíram de casa faltando meia hora para as dez horas. Naruto estava desconfiado, mas Sasuke estava extremamente mal-humorado. E o mau humor não melhorou nem um pouco quando ele viu o lugar que Sakura indicara.

- Isso aqui é um bar noturno. – Sasuke grunhiu. – Naruto, o que diabos ela vai fazer aqui?!

Naruto deu de ombros.

- Não participei de tantas missões com ela quanto você pode achar, Sasuke. Ela passou muito tempo sozinha, você sabe.

Sasuke trincou os dentes.

- Vamos logo.

Eles entraram no bar, altamente contrariados. Por dentro, o lugar era como todos de seu estilo: ambiente claustrofóbico, pouca luz, muita fumaça de cigarro, cheiro de bebida, pequenos palcos com barras de ferro. Típico.

Sasuke estava se remoendo por dentro enquanto pedia uma garrafa de sakê. O único jeito de não perder a frieza era ficando bêbado.

- Não acredito nisso. – ele murmurou.

- Não fique tão estressado. – Naruto pediu. – Ela sabe se cuidar.

- Como você pode estar calmo desse jeito?! Você tem noção que daqui a pouco todos esses bêbados vão estar vendo-a se esfregar nessas barras como se fosse... – o complemento da frase morreu em sua garganta. Ele não conseguia nem pensar naquilo, era asqueroso de mais.

Naruto baixou a cabeça.

- Isso é uma das coisas que as kunoichis de elite estão sujeitas, Sasuke, você sabe disso.

- Mas a Sakura...!

- Ela é uma dessas kunoichis.

O Uchiha simplesmente engoliu uma dose inteira de uma vez. Ele não queria pensar naquilo.

Foi quando uma música um tanto sugestiva começou a tocar. Garotas usando nada além de lingerie surgiram de vários pontos.

Naruto olhava em volta, tentando achar Sakura.

- Consegue vê-la? – ele perguntou a Sasuke.

- Logo ali. – o Uchiha apontou para uma ruiva não muito longe deles.

Ela mudara a cor do cabelo, obviamente.

- Ah, sim. O jutsu que ela fez.

- Ela que desenvolveu?

- Sim. Vivia reclamando que ela chamava atenção demais com o cabelo rosa. Terminou de desenvolver o jutsu em menos de dois dias.

Sasuke olhava fixamente para a Haruno, com um ódio pulsante. Ela devia ter avisado o que ia fazer, era imperdoável. A kunoichi dançava olhando fixamente para um dos homens na audiência. Devia ser o alvo. Ele observou enquanto ela subia e descia, dançando, rebolando, encarando aquele cara desconhecido. Sasuke não queria olhar, mas também não queria desgrudar os olhos.

A kunoichi desceu do pequeno palco e olhou para trás. Naruto entendeu seu olhar.

- Fique atento, Sasuke, ela pode precisar de nós.

O Uchiha virou o resto do conteúdo da garrafa de sakê.

Sakura sentou no colo do alvo e deslizou o blazer que ele estava usando.

- Quanto você cobra? – ele sussurrou no ouvido da kunoichi.

Ela riu.

- Nada, pra você. – e com seu chakra deixou-o desacordado.

Levantou-se rapidamente e se dirigiu à porta, olhando para Naruto e Sasuke enquanto andava, como se mandasse que eles a seguissem.

Rapidamente eles estavam a seu lado.

- Vamos rápido, antes que reparem alguma coisa. – ela disse.

- É, porque ninguém vai reparar uma ruiva de calcinha saindo de um bar.

Sakura lançou um olhar mortal para o Uchiha, enquanto seu cabelo voltava a seu tom usual e Naruto lhe dava seu casaco.

- Eu disse que você não precisa vir.

- Você sabia que eu teria ainda mais motivos para vir depois de uma frase dessas.

- E daí, Sasuke? O que você queria que eu fizesse?

- Que tivesse recusado essa missão ridícula.

- Ah, e dizer não ao kazekage? O que você tem na cabeça? Nós somos hóspedes inúteis na vila deles! O mínimo que podemos fazer é ajudar quando essa ajuda nos é pedida.

- Você não foi feita para esse tipo de missão!

- Ah, não? Mas acho que essa foi muito bem sucedida, não é mesmo?

- Não interessa! Sakura, você não é assim!

- Quem é você para me dizer como eu sou ou não? Pelo que eu me lembre, você passou os últimos seis anos sem ter nenhum contato comigo!

- Você continua a mesma, Sakura.

Sakura deu uma gargalhada escandalosa.

- Quer dizer que os anos te deixaram estúpido? Sério que aquela conversa na sorveteria não te mostrou absolutamente nada, Sasuke?

- Sakura... Só estou tentando te proteger dessas loucuras que você está fazendo consigo mesma.

- Não me lembro de ter pedido para ser protegida.

- Não é o tipo de coisa que se peça.

- E onde você estava para me proteger do idiota que arruinou meus sonhos, onde você estava para me proteger do frio daquela noite no banco de pedra? Ah, lembrei, como você poderia me proteger de algo que você mesmo causou? – ela perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Sakura... – Naruto sussurrou.

Sakura lançou um olhar magoado para o Uzumaki.

- Não acredito que você está do lado dele.

Ela pegou o pergaminho que tinha recuperado e pôs na mão de Naruto.

- Entregue para o Gaara. – e saiu andando na frente.

- Sakura-chan! – o loiro gritou. – Para onde você está indo?

- Para longe de vocês.

E sua silhueta desapareceu na escuridão da noite.

"_This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
But you know we're not the same  
We're not the same, oh, we're not the same"_

* * *

Tradução da Música: Essa é a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido/ Não teria aguentado mais/ Não é uma guerra, não é nada excitante/ Sou apenas uma pessoa mas você não suporta isso/ Os mesmos truques que uma vez me fizeram de boba/ Eles não te levarão a lugar algum/ Não sou a mesma criança de suas lembranças/ Agora posso me cuidar sozinha/ Não quero ouvir suas canções tristes/ Não quero sentir sua dor/ Quando você jura que a culpa é minha/ Mas você sabe que não somos os mesmos/ Não somos os mesmos, não somos os mesmos.

**Ignorance by Paramore**


	5. Traidor

Rehab saindo! Espero que gostem do capítulo! ;)

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Rehab**_

**Capítulo V – Traidor**

Sakura estava trancada em seu quarto desde que chegara da missão que Gaara a dera. Estava sentada em sua cama, totalmente insone e perdida mentalmente. Não sabia o que sentir, o que pensar, como agir. Não queria ver nenhum dos dois.

- Sakura! – Naruto bateu na porta. – Sakura!

Ela não respondeu, não queria falar com ele.

- Eu vou entrar mesmo assim.

Ele tentou, mas a porta estava devidamente fechada à chave.

- Sakura-chan!

Ela ignorou solenemente os apelos do amigo até que ele desistiu. A Haruno ouviu quando ele bateu a porta de entrada da casa com bastante violência.

Ela suspirou, recolheu algumas roupas e foi tomar banho. Precisava sair daquele lugar antes que enlouquecesse de vez.

* * *

Sasuke levantou mal-humorado. Estava cansado daquilo. Aquela garota insuportável o estava deixando cada vez mais irritado e sem paciência.

Ele foi andando ao banheiro e escancarou a porta. Para seu choque, Sakura estava lá, só de lingerie, escovando os cabelos.

- Pelos hokages, Sakura! – ele grunhiu. – Custava trancar a porta?

Sakura abriu um sorriso enviesado.

- Acho que não é nada que você não tenha visto, né? – ela zombou.

- Você é impossível!

- É, eu sei. – ela disse, mudando o tom de voz.

Sasuke suspirou.

- O que fez com seu cabelo?

- Cortei.

- Por quê?

- Estava cansada dele longo, me dá muito trabalho.

- Gostava mais dele antes. – e fechou a porta.

Sakura grunhiu.

- Insuportável.

Ela vestiu um short preto, uma camiseta branca comprida, prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e prendeu sua bandana de Konoha no pescoço. Estando pronta, foi para a torre do kazekage.

- Temari-san...

- Sakura-san! – a loira se surpreendeu. – Tudo bem? Pensei que Naruto tinha vindo com o relatório da missão.

- É, ele veio mesmo. – Temari não pôde deixar de reparar a irritação na voz da kunoichi da Folha. – Estava me perguntando se você não teria nada que eu pudesse fazer... Por aqui pela vila mesmo, estou precisando me livrar de um pouco de raiva acumulada.

Temari pensou por um instante.

- Bom, temos uns chuunins em fase de exame jounin treinando em nossa sala de boxe.

- Parece bom.

Tecnicamente, era para ter sido um pouco mais difícil. Um ringue, treze chuunins, uma ANBU vendada. Ela estava no meio, esperando os ataques de seus oponentes. Ela sentia o chakra deles. Sabia para onde cada um deles ia e conseguia prever seus movimentos. Esquivava, batia, arremessava-os para longe. Um de cada vez, eles foram sendo nocauteados, até que os treze estavam jogados no chão da sala.

Ela tirou a venda e suspirou. Estavam todos desacordados. Ela checou os pontos vitais de cada um, certificando-se de que não havia causado danos permanentes em nenhum deles, eram todos muito novos. Pôs todos nos colchonetes que a sala dispunha e deixou-os dormindo, não tinha mais nada para fazer ali.

Foi andando pela vila, admirando a bela paisagem seca e poeirenta. As construções em barro eram estranhamente bonitas, combinavam com a simplicidade do deserto. Ela gostava dali. Era quente e agradável. Achou um pedaço desabitado da vila e se sentou, sem saber o que fazer.

Foi quando sentiu duas assinaturas de chakra que lhe eram vagamente familiares...

* * *

- Karin, você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo? – Suigetsu estava aborrecidíssimo com toda aquela situação. Aquele lugarm era seco e cheio de poeira, tudo o que ele mais odiava. Queria voltar para a Névoa, onde era sempre úmido e todos os ambientes eram ligeiramente mofados.

- Claro que vai! Ela vai ficar furiosa, vai expulsar o Sasuke-kun e poderemos tê-lo de volta em nosso time! – ela riu. – Ela vai cair direitinho, vai achar que ele traiu a Folha de novo!

Eles observaram enquanto a kunoichi de cabelos róseos se levantava e procurava pela fonte dos chakras que ela sentia.

- Garota esperta... – Suigetsu murmurou.

- Hmph. Nada demais. – Karin desdenhou.

Suigetsu riu. Ele, na verdade, não se importava nem um pouco com Sasuke, não fazia a menor questão de tê-lo de volta ao time. E agora, que conhecera a tal Haruno Sakura, achava que ele deveria ficar com ela, que seria bem melhor para ele.

- Ela pode não ser muita coisa perto de seus companheiros de time, mas são eles que são as abominações da natureza, Karin. Ela é tão forte quanto você. – Talvez até mais, ele completou mentalmente.

Os dois saíram de seu esconderijo, mostrando-se para a kunoichi da Folha.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha. O que eles estavam fazendo ali?

Suigetsu sacou a espada, um movimento da enorme espada, que uma vez pertencera a Zabuza, causou uma corrente de ar que lançou Sakura, violentamente, contra a parede de uma construção abandonada.

A Haruno sentiu ossos se quebrando quando suas costas encontraram o concreto, sangue escorreu de sua boca. Ela riu. Começou a rir descontroladamente.

Karin e Suigetsu se entreolharam, confusos.

Sakura se levantou, seu chakra já se espalhava, em ondas azuis, por seu corpo, curando qualquer dano que lhe tenha sido causado. Ainda rindo, ela pôs suas luvas pretas e olhou seriamente para os dois.

- Vocês não têm idéia do quanto eu estava procurando por isso.

E avançou para eles, lançando Karin longe com um potente soco; entretanto, era impossível acertar Suigetsu. Quando suas mãos ameaçavam chegar perto, o rosto do ninja adquiria consistência de água, inutilizando a força da kunoichi.

Ela grunhiu. Estava adorando aquilo, era tudo o que ela queria: ter alguém realmente desafiador com quem lutar.

Quando Karin, que também se curara, voltou à luta, Sakura lançou um genjutsu, que prendeu-a. Suigetsu continuava tentando acertá-la com a espada; até que ela conseguiu segurá-la.

- O que vocês querem aqui? – Sakura perguntou.

- Não reparou? Só queremos nos livrar de você, e poderemos ter o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi sem nenhuma resistência.

Ela grunhiu. Ah, então era esse o plano de Sasuke desde que chegara de volta à Konoha.

Com alguns ins, ela lançou um jutsu de fogo, que – quase que literalmente – o fez evaporar. A Haruno usou seu chakra para deixar os dois inconscientes e carregou-os nas costas até a torre do kazekage.

- O que aconteceu? – Kankuro perguntou.

- Esses dois são antigos pupilos de Orochimaru. Eles invadiram a vila e me atacaram. Vocês podem prendê-los enquanto investigo os motivos que os trouxeram aqui?

Kankuro fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Obrigado, Haruno-san. Precisa de algum time de suporte?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Só me diga, por favor, o lugar onde irá prendê-los e me dê livre acesso a ele.

O irmão de Gaara rapidamente fez o que ela pedira e ela voltou correndo para casa.

* * *

- Uchiha! – ela gritou da sala. – Venha aqui agora.

Sasuke saiu do quarto de cara amarrada.

- O que é, Sakura? Ficou maluca de vez? Me chamou assim por quê?

- Você. Vem. Comigo. Agora.

- Para onde, Sakura? – ele revirou os olhos. – Sério, qual é seu problema?

- Não me pergunte qual é meu problema. Você foi longe demais dessa vez. – ela segurou-o pelo pulso e o arrastou pelo caminho que Kankuro havia indicado.

- Posso saber por que estamos na prisão de Suna?

- Para visitar seus amiguinhos queridos. – e jogou-o nas grades da cela onde estavam Karin e Suigetsu.

- Espero que você tenha uma boa desculpa para me fazer não acreditar no que eles me disseram, Uchiha. Porque estou muito mais inclinada para o lado deles.

Sasuke olhava para os dois na cela, sem entender. Karin não tinha coragem de encará-lo e Suigetsu simplesmente deu de ombros, declarando que não tinha nada a ver com o que acontecera.

- Karin... – a voz do Uchiha era baixa e ameaçadora. – Eu agüentei suas besteiras por tanto, tanto tempo... Qual seu problema? Há anos que nosso time não existe. Anos.

Karin continuou sem olhá-lo. Calafrios lhe subiram pela espinha ao ouvir seu tom de voz. Era o mesmo tom de voz que ele usava naquela época, quando ainda estavam sob a tutela de Orochimaru.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura. Ela estava parada, de braços cruzados. Seu rosto não demonstrava nenhum tipo de emoção. Ao encará-la, ele teve certeza de que ela estava mais do que disposta a trancá-lo ali, junto com os outros dois, e voltar para Konoha para reportar o fracasso para a hokage.

- Você acredita no que quer que eles tenham te contado. Você prefere confiar neles do que em mim.

- Eu não tenho motivos para confiar em você. Quando eu confiei, você nos traiu. Você nunca me deu nenhum motivo para voltar a confiar em você. E eles... bom, eles não tem nenhum motivo para mentir para mim, não há nada em mim que vá beneficiá-los ou prejudicá-los. – ela deu de ombros. – Eles não ganham nada mentindo para mim. Eles vão continuar ali, mentindo ou dizendo a verdade, não faz diferença.

Sasuke cerrou os punhos.

- Vamos sair daqui, quero conversar com você.

Sakura fez que não com a cabeça.

- Se o que eles me falaram for verdade, você vai ficar junto com eles. Não vou me arriscar e deixar você fugir.

- Não acredito. – ele estava abismado. – Não acredito no que você está fazendo. Afinal, o que esses dois te falaram?

- Da kyuubi. E eu não vou deixar ninguém, nem em sonho chegar perto dele.

Uma onda de compreensão se abateu sobre Sasuke. Karin jogara perfeitamente. Usara a única coisa que realmente deixaria Sakura em alerta. Ela nunca, jamais, deixaria ninguém, ninguém mesmo, ameaçar a segurança de Naruto. Ele era a única família que ela tinha agora, depois da morte de seus pais.

- Sakura, eu nunca tive plano nenhum. Eu voltei porque eu queria minha antiga vida de volta. Eu nunca faria isso com ele. Você sabe que não! Você sabe, só está se fazendo de durona para provar algo que não estou entendendo.

Sakura não falou nada. Ao longe, eles ouviram os gritos de Naruto. "SAKURA-CHAN! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTAR FALANDO SÉRIO! SAKURA-CHAN! ELE É INOCENTE!"

- Sakura...

- Sinto muito, Uchiha, você fica aqui com eles até os interrogatórios.

Ele não discutiu. Simplesmente entrou na cela.

Sakura deu as costas e subiu as escadas que levavam de volta à torre do kazekage, lágrimas ensoparam seus belos olhos cor de esmeralda.

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto estava lá para recebê-la. – Você não pode fazer isso com ele, Sakura-chan! Ele é inocente você sabe que ele é!

- Naruto, vai embora. – ela soluçava.

- Sakura-san, você não precisa fazer isso. – Temari foi até ela. – Podemos cuidar disso, você sabe.

- Não, tudo bem, Temari-san. Eu quero fazer isso. Eu preciso.

Temari fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Vou ficar aqui, se você me deixar, Temari-san.

- Sakura-chan. – o tom de voz de Naruto era suplicante. – Não faça isso, Sakura-chan. Você sabe que ele não faria isso. Eu sei que você tem sido tão dura com ele por medo do que você sente, mas ele não é culpado. Você sabe que não é.

- Não, eu não sei, Naruto! – ela chorava. – Eu não sei de nada! E não vou me arriscar a ter você morto por causa dele!

Naruto abraçou-a apertado e ela chorou em seu colo pelo que pareceram horas.

- Vá para casa, Naruto. Eu volto amanhã.

Naruto suspirou e fez que sim com a cabeça, não adiantava discutir com ela. Seu medo agora era saber o que ia acontecer com o time quando Sasuke voltasse para casa. Por que, afinal, o Uzumaki sabia que ele não tinha culpa nenhuma.

"_I'm freaking out_

_So, where am I now?_

_Upside down and I can't stop it now_

_You can't stop me now_

_I'll get by, I'll survive_

_When the world is crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me."_

* * *

Tradução da música: Estou enlouquecendo/ Então, onde estou agora?/ De cabeça para baixo e não posso parar agora/ Você não pode me parar agora/ Vai passar, vou sobreviver/ Quando o mundo estiver se acabando/ quando eu cair e atingir o chão/ Vou me virar/ Não pense em tentar me parar.

**Alice by Avril Lavigne**


	6. A profecia de Kakashi

Capítulo 6 de _Rehab_ on! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Rehab**_

**Capítulo VI – A profecia de Kakashi**

Naruto estava sentado no sofá da sala, completamente insone. Uma conversa que tivera com Kakashi no dia que voltara a Konoha, quando tinha quinze anos, passeava por sua mente...

_- Hey, Kakashi-sensei, posso te fazer uma pergunta?_

_Kakashi levantou seus olhos de seu livro "Icha Icha Paradise" e encarou Naruto. Nenhum sentimento transparecia no rosto do ninja copiador._

_- Fique a vontade, Naruto._

_- O ero-sennin me disse uma vez que os times da Academia são formados pela vontade de cada ninja que serão os professores. Queria saber... Por que você nos escolheu._

_Kakashi guardou seu livro e encarou seu antigo pupilo._

_- Bom, Naruto, eu escolhi Sasuke porque eu vi de perto a tragédia de seu clã, eu conheci Itachi na ANBU. Eu queria tê-lo sob minha vigilância constante. Eu escolhi você porque seu pai foi meu mestre. – ele fez uma pequena pausa. – Foi pura coincidência que vocês fossem tão ligados um ao outro, mas isso funcionou muito bem._

_E parou de falar._

_- E Sakura, sensei? Por que você a escolheu?_

_- Sakura foi uma escolha muito difícil. No início, eu pensei em apenas perguntar a Iruka quem era o mais inteligente da classe de vocês, e eu estava determinado a escolher assim. Mas antes que eu pudesse encaminhar ao hokage a minha escolha eu conheci Sakura. No momento em que a vi soube que não havia ninguém que pudesse completar o time, a não ser ela._

_- Por que, sensei?_

_- Assim que a vi e vi vocês três interagindo eu percebi que, se Sasuke pudesse, algum dia, amar alguém, apesar de tudo que aconteceu com sua família, esse alguém seria ela e ninguém mais. Eu sei que você quer salvá-lo, Naruto. Mas a única pessoa que pode fazer isso é Sakura._

Naruto suspirou. Aquela conversa sempre estivera viva em sua mente. Toda vez que via os dois brigando ele lembrava do que Kakashi havia dito a ele.

_- Não vai ser nada fácil para eles, Naruto. Tanto para Sasuke quanto para Sakura. – Kakashi voltou a falar. – Ela não vai perdoá-lo tão facilmente quanto você. É diferente para ela, muito diferente, ele a traiu em formas muito mais profundas do que a você. Ela estava lá quando ele foi embora. Ela foi a única pessoa de Konoha que foi, literalmente, abandonada por ele. Ela pode chorar todos os dias por causa dele, ela pode querer que ele volte para Konoha. Mas ela vai demorar muito para conseguir interagir com ele como fazia antigamente. E não há nada que possamos fazer para ajudar, apenas os dois poderão se resolver._

Kakashi já sabia. E ele nunca interferiu na vida da Haruno.

Naruto lembrava de como se sentira depois que encerrara aquela conversa com o Hatake. Ele amava Sakura, sempre havia amado. Ela, por sua vez, sempre amara Sasuke. E Naruto soube, com aquela conversa, que ele nunca teria chances com ela. Sasuke, a seu jeito, a amava também.

E ele sempre desejara ardentemente a felicidade de seus dois melhores amigos.

Hoje, que Sakura era sua irmã querida, ele não podia deixar de querer fazer alguma coisa para fazer aqueles dois se entenderem. Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Kakashi acertara em absolutamente tudo que dissera.

Tudo que Naruto podia fazer agora era observar e esperar.

E para ele, hiperativo como era, não havia nada mais torturante do que essa perspectiva.

* * *

Sasuke, como era de se esperar, não fechou os olhos um segundo sequer, a noite inteira. Sua mente estava um verdadeiro caos. Nenhum pensamento estava organizado o suficiente para significar alguma coisa.

Muitas lembranças, no entanto, cruzavam o caos absoluto.

A felicidade de Sakura quando reparara que Haku não o havia matado. Quando ele acordara na floresta da prova do teste chuunin e seu cabelo não passava de metade do que era quando ele desmaiara. Ela o impedira de se afogar no poder de Orochimaru. Ela tentara impedi-lo de trair a vila.

Pensando melhor agora, ela realmente não tinha motivos para confiar nele, nunca tivera. E a culpa era toda dele. Fora ele que fizera tudo errado, desde que a conhecera.

Sasuke suspirou. Ele estava colhendo o que plantara.

- Por que você não a parou, Suigetsu? – Sasuke perguntou, sua voz estava neutra e constante.

Suigetsu olhou para Karin, certificando-se de que a kunoichi estava dormindo.

- Não há como pará-la quando se trata de você, Uchiha.

Sasuke riu.

- Você é o cachorrinho de estimação dela. Incrível. Pensei que você assumiria o controle do time quando eu fosse embora.

Suigetsu deu de ombros e foi nesse momento que Sasuke reparou. Suigetsu era do jeito que era porque se importava com Karin. Importava-se tanto que era capaz de fazer o que ela quisesse, mesmo sabendo que seria um completo desastre.

Sasuke encarou o chão. Podia até ser meio extremado, mas até Suigetsu era melhor do que ele no quesito 'proteger quem se ama'.

- Uchiha, sei que não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas, se você conseguir ser inocentado, o que é bem provável, não deixe sua situação com aquela menina Sakura do jeito que está agora. Se ela continuar daquele jeito...

A frase ficou suspensa no ar. Sasuke o encarou, ele olhava para Karin.

- Eu sei que você sempre se preocupou com ela. Desde que chegou a Otogakure.

Como Sasuke poderia negar?

- E ela acreditou tão facilmente em nós que foi quase... assustador.

- Eu sei disso.

E Suigetsu se calou.

* * *

Sakura ainda estava acordada quando o sol nasceu e o time de interrogatório de Suna chegou à prisão da vila.

- Haruno, é melhor você voltar para casa. – Gaara disse.

- Se me permitir, kazekage-sama, gostaria de esperar do lado de fora pelo resultado.

- Entendo, fique à vontade.

Sakura saiu da sala onde ficava o acesso para a prisão e se dirigiu para uma pequena ante-sala. Lá ela não saberia de nada até que tudo fosse resolvido. Até que Sasuke fosse declarado inocente ou culpado.

Não sabia no que pensar. Algumas imagens lhe vinham à lembrança, eventualmente. Tudo que passara depois que ele se fora. A expressão de Naruto quando ela foi visitá-lo no hospital, logo depois de sua luta com Sasuke. A primeira vez que enfrentara a Akatsuki, ali mesmo em Suna, e como ela se sentira feliz de estar forte, saber que poderia ajudar o Uzumaki a resgatar o Uchiha.

Tudo bobagem.

Como ela poderia encará-lo normalmente depois de tudo? Ela o amara tanto, fizera tudo que estava a seu alcance para ajudá-lo, mas ele apenas a desprezava. Ele nunca acreditou que ela e Naruto seriam fortes um dia, foi por isso que ele partiu para encontrar Orochimaru, foi por isso que ele criara um novo time.

Os dois nunca seriam o suficiente para Uchiha Sasuke.

Seus olhos já tão devastados pela insônia choraram mais. Ela estava perdida naquele caos que era sua mente e seus sentimentos e não conseguia achar uma luz que a guiasse para fora.

E se ele tivesse realmente enganado Naruto? E se Karin e Suigetsu estivessem falando a verdade?

Ela não suportaria. Seu coração já não agüentava mais nada. Um pequeno empurrãozinho e ele se despedaçaria em milhões de pequenos pedaços. Os remendos nos quais ela trabalhara tanto eram frágeis demais.

E ela ficou ali, fingindo não sofrer e fingindo ser forte até o anoitecer, quando Gaara apareceu na salinha onde ela estava.

- Pode buscá-lo e ir para casa, Haruno. – Sakura poderia jurar que tinha visto um pequeno sorriso nos lábios do kazekage. – Os outros dois agiram por conta própria.

Sakura não poderia descrever o alívio que domou o caos dentro de seu coração. A luz que ela esperava. A escuridão se dissipou, como se nunca tivesse existido.

- Obrigada, kazekage-sama.

Sakura saiu correndo pelas portas que Gaara deixara abertas para ela. As escadas para as "masmorras" passaram em um segundo.

- Sasuke-kun. – ela entrou na cela onde ele estava.

Ela sempre soube a fama que o grupo de interrogatório de Suna possuía, e eles demonstraram que mereciam essa fama. Sasuke estava acabado, não por fora, mas por dentro.

Sakura se ajoelhou ao lado dele e ajudou-o a se apoiar nele.

- Sakura... – ele murmurou. – Já acabou?

Sakura sentiu uma lágrima escorrer em seu rosto.

- Acabou, Sasuke-kun, acabou.

* * *

- Sakura-chan! Sasuke! – Naruto gritou quando os viu entrando em casa.

Ele ajudou Sakura a pôr o Uchiha na cama. A Haruno se ajoelhou ao lado dele e deixou seu chakra percorrer pelo corpo de Sasuke.

- Sakura-chan, o que ele tem?

- O time de interrogatório daqui pega bastante pesado, Naruto.

Naruto se calou e encarou o chão.

- Fisicamente ele está bem. – ela declarou. – Só vai precisar de algum tempo para recompor sua mente. Pode ser que tenha um pouco de febre, mas vai ficar tudo bem. Naruto, – ela fez uma pequena pausa. – alguém precisa ir a Konoha, avisar à Tsunade.

- Não preciso me preocupar em deixar você sozinha aqui com ele?

- Não seja ridículo, Naruto. Eu fiz o que fiz por um motivo, que se provou ser falso, mas eu nunca faria nenhum mal a ele, você sabe.

Naruto sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Não vou demorar.

- Eu sei.

Naruto saiu do quarto e partiu imediatamente.

- Sakura... – Sasuke murmurou.

- Não se esforce tanto. Durma um pouco.

Ele levantou sua mão e acariciou o rosto pálido da Haruno.

- Me perdoe.

Os olhos da Haruno se arregalaram.

- Do que você está falando?

Ele tentou se sentar, para encará-la melhor.

- Você estava certa, em tudo o que me disse. Eu... nunca te dei motivo nenhum para confiar em mim. Me desculpe por isso. Prometo que vai ser diferente de agora em diante.

Sakura riu.

- Você pensou demais naquela prisão. Apenas seja quem você realmente é. Sem aquela... máscara que seu irmão te obrigou a usar.

Sasuke sorriu.

- Você parece cansada.

Sakura não aguentou, caiu na gargalhada.

- Já se olhou no espelho, Uchiha? Durma. Descanse.

Ele se aproximou mais dela, o que a fez se afastar.

- Descanse o máximo que puder. Naruto estará de volta em alguns dias.

- Sakura... – ele tentou fazer com que ela o encarasse.

A kunoichi desviou os olhos com determinação.

- Não se esforce demais. Está com fome? Posso fazer alguma coisa para você. Uma sopa, talvez? – seu sorriso era falso e forçado. Ela acreditava nele agora, confiava nele. Estava pronta para voltar a ser o time 7, com ele. Mas qualquer coisa que ultrapassasse isso seria demais para ela.

Sasuke suspirou e voltou a se deitar, cansado e decepcionado. O que diabos ele estava fazendo errado agora?

- Sopa está ótimo, Sakura. Arigatou.

Sakura se levantou e foi para cozinha, deixando a porta do quarto aberta para que ela pudesse tomar conta dele ao mesmo tempo que fazia a sopa. Era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer por ele depois de tudo que ela o fizera passar.

- Sakura? – ele chamou.

- Hai?

- Gomen nasai. E arigatou.

Sakura deu uma piscadela para ele.

- Tudo bem, já te disse. Você pensou demais naquela prisão. Apenas durma, está bem? Quando Naruto voltar seremos o velho time 7 de sempre.

Sasuke sorriu e fechou os olhos. Sakura apagou seu falso sorriso e voltou a seus afazeres.

"_Your hearing damage  
Your mind is restless  
They say you're getting better  
But you don't feel any better"_

* * *

Tradução da música: Sua audição está danificada, sua mente não consegue descansar. Eles dizem que você está melhorando, mas você não se sente nada melhor.

**Hearind Damage by Thom Yorke**


	7. Sasuke e Sakura Sakura e Naruto

Quando reparei que a última vez que postei essa história foi em junho, juro que fiquei envergonhada de mim mesma.

Por favor, não desistam, faltam só mais alguns capítulos para a história acabar. Espero que gostem do capítulo!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

* * *

_**Rehab**_

**Capítulo VII – Sasuke e Sakura; Sakura e Naruto**

Sakura estava emocionalmente em pedaços. Cinco dias haviam se passado desde que Naruto fora para Konoha. Ele não estava atrasado, mas ela não aguentava mais. Ela precisava dele para deixar o ambiente mais leve, eliminar aquela tensão.

Sasuke já estava bem melhor. Tinha um pouco de febre uma vez ou outra, mas nada realmente perigoso para sua saúde. O problema era que, desde que ele tentara beijá-la e ela o impedira eles não mais se falaram realmente. Sakura cozinhava, ele arrumava o resto da casa e era isso. Nada de conversas, nada de sorrisos amigáveis. Nada. Nenhuma interação.

E aquilo corroía-a por dentro. Ela não conseguia entender o que diabos ela tinha feito de errado. Ela jamais dissera que continuava a amá-lo. Ela não queria se machucar ainda mais. Por que ele precisava ter tentado fazer aquilo? O que o movera a tomar aquela decisão esdrúxula? Ele nutria sentimentos por ela? Não, não era possível. Ele continuava o mesmo Uchiha de sempre. Talvez tivesse perdido um pouco daquela frieza inicial mas, em suma, era o mesmo Uchiha de sempre.

E assim, ela esperou por mais um dia.

- Cheguei! – a voz escandalosa de Naruto foi a música mais melodiosa possível para seus ouvidos ultrassensíveis aos sons (devido ao excesso de silêncio instaurado naquela casa).

- Naruto! – ela exclamou, aliviada. – Que bom que você chegou!

O loiro abraçou a kunoichi e sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Como vai o paciente?

Sakura suspirou.

- Está ótimo. – apesar de não ter essa intenção, seu tom de voz soou irritadiço.

- O que aconteceu? – Naruto perguntou enquanto vasculhava com os olhos a pequena sala, buscando por indícios de Sasuke.

- Nada. – a Haruno deu de ombros. – Pelo menos não que eu saiba.

- Sakura-chan, sem querer ofender, o que você disse dessa vez?

- Por que a culpa tem que ser minha? – ela olhou-o, indignada. – Eu não fiz nada!

Naruto suspirou.

- Sei.

Sakura ia protestar, mas o Uzumaki não permitiu.

- Vou conversar com ele e depois te digo de quem é a culpa, está bem?

Sakura queria ter respondido, aliás, ela até chegou a pronunciar as palavras, mas Naruto já tinha ido para o quarto que dividia com o Uchiha e acabou não ouvindo nada do que ela lhe dissera.

* * *

Sasuke estava deitado em sua cama, mirando o teto, quando ouviu a voz de Sakura:

- Naruto! Que bom que você chegou!

Ele suspirou. Por que ela não podia tratá-lo do mesmo modo que tratava o Uzumaki? Será que ela o considerava tão intragável assim? Não, ele sabia que não. Naquele dia, na sorveteria, depois que ela fora buscá-lo, ela fora tão sincera, tão espontânea e tão carinhosa quanto ela sempre era com Naruto.

- O que você está fazendo? – Sasuke ouviu a voz de Naruto perguntar.

- Nada. – ele respondeu.

Naruto se sentou em sua própria cama e encarou o Uchiha.

- Me diga o que aconteceu.

- Nada aconteceu, Naruto. – e, na verdade, ele não estava mentindo.

- Então me explique porque Sakura está tão alterada e você está nesse estado lamentável. – e riu.

Sasuke bufou.

- Suigetsu me disse umas coisas e eu fiquei pensando sobre elas. Então, quando voltei, decidi que mudaria a situação e eu... eu tentei beijá-la.

Os belos olhos cor de safira de Naruto arregalaram-se de surpresa.

- E o que ela fez?

- Nada, Naruto, ela apenas se afastou.

- E por causa disso vocês não se falam há quase uma semana? – o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É. É por aí mesmo.

- Sasuke, você é burro?

O Uchiha olhou-o, surpreso.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você sabe melhor do que eu o quanto a magoou em todos esses anos. Ela acabou de voltar a confiar em você, mas ela não se sente segura para admitir o que quer que seja que ela sinta por você. Tentar beijá-la não foi, nem de longe, uma boa saída para o seu problema.

- E desde quando você sabe alguma coisa sobre mulheres? – o Uchiha perguntou, irritado.

Naruto riu.

- De mulheres, nada. Já sobre a Sakura eu sei bastante coisa, idiota.

Sasuke manteve sua expressão inabalável.

- Ela estava certa então. – Naruto murmurou para si mesmo. – Não foi culpa dela.

* * *

Sakura estava preparando o almoço quando Sasuke se juntou a ela na cozinha.

- Quer ajuda, Sakura?

A Haruno se assustou ao ouvir a voz do Uchiha, parecia que fazia séculos desde que a ouvira pela última vez.

- Ahh... – ela hesitou por um momento. – Você pode descascar essas batatas para mim?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e se juntou a ela, na beirada da pia. Ele pegou uma faca e uma batata e começou seu trabalho.

- O que vamos comer hoje? – ele perguntou.

- Carne e batatas coradas. E arroz, claro. Não consegui achar mais nenhum legume que prestasse no mercado. Aqui em Suna não há muita variedade, sabe, por causa do clima.

Sasuke se impressionou com a disposição tão espontânea dela de conversar com ele. Ele jurava que ela iria querer torturá-lo por seu silêncio de dias.

- Hmm... Me desculpe pelos últimos dias.

- Não precisa se preocupar. – ela disse sorrindo de leve.

No fundo, ela gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas para ele, descobrir a motivação por trás de seus atos, mas não podia. Eles eram um time novamente. Ela confiava nele. Se ele quisesse dizer alguma coisa seria por livre e espontânea vontade e não porque ela pedira.

- Você melhorou das crises de febre? – ela perguntou, tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos inúteis de sua mente.

- Sim. Você sabe curar seus pacientes.

Ela riu.

- É, foi algo em que eu trabalhei por alguns anos. – ela disse sarcasticamente.

- É, eu soube.

Sakura pôs os pedaços picados de carne em uma panela e a pôs no fogo. Feito isso, ela se espreguiçou.

- Agora que Naruto voltou, a quantidade de comida vai ter que dobrar.

Sasuke riu.

- Eu te ajudo sempre que você precisar.

- Obrigada. – ela disse com sinceridade. – Embora ele seja quem deveria me ajudar.

- Ei! – Naruto gritou do quarto. – Não fale mal de mim pelas costas.

- E você pare de ouvir a conversa dos outros! – ela rebateu, rindo.

Sasuke riu também e entregou as batatas descascadas a Sakura. Ele a encarou por um momento e o impulso que o tomou dias atrás quase o tomou mais uma vez. Sakura reparou na mudança nos olhos negros de Sasuke e, sem perceber, recuou um passo.

- Não precisa se afastar de mim. – ele disse baixinho.

- Me desculpe. Eu... – e ela não conseguiu segurar as palavras que saíram de sua boca: – Por favor, Sasuke, não tente... de novo.

Sasuke desfez a distância que ela havia posto entre os dois com meio passo.

- Me dê um motivo, Sakura, só um, e eu juro que não volto a importuná-la.

Ela queria dar duzentos motivos diferentes do porquê ela não queria tanta proximidade entre eles; ela conhecia todos os motivos racionais para não deixar que ele desse nem mais um passo. Mas as palavras lhe faltaram e ele matou a distância que os separava e encostou seus lábios nos dela. A Haruno precisou de um minuto inteiro para se recompor e empurrá-lo.

Ela andou decidida até o quarto e pediu a Naruto que tomasse conta da comida, depois disso se fechou em seu próprio quarto.

O Uzumaki saiu de seu quarto e olhou para Sasuke.

- Você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu te disse antes, Sasuke?

O Uchiha o ignorou e entrou no quarto de Sakura, trancando a porta. Para sua total surpresa, a kunoichi deixava as lágrimas rolarem livremente por seu rosto.

- Vá embora, por favor.

- Não, eu não vou. Vou ficar aqui e você pode gritar, me bater ou o que quer que você queira fazer.

- Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso. – ela, de fato, gritou. – Quem foi que permitiu que você entrasse na droga da minha vida e bagunçasse tudo? Eu disse que seríamos um time de novo e é isso que nós seremos.

- E é só isso que você quer?

- É. É só isso. O que você acha, que eu sou a mesma garotinha de doze anos que você largou em Konoha?

- Às vezes eu acho sim, Sakura. Isso que você está fazendo agora é exatamente o que aquela garotinha de doze anos fazia.

- Vai embora, por favor. E eu retiro o que eu disse, nós não temos a menor condição de ser um time. Eu me recuso a trabalhar com uma pessoa tão ridiculamente arrogante. – as lágrimas se foram e, em seu lugar, uma genuína raiva apareceu.

- Ah, ótimo, Sakura. Voltamos a esse ponto infantil... – ele revirou os olhos.

- Quem é o infantil aqui? Acho que foi você quem ficou uma semana sem falar comigo porque eu recusei seu beijo. Sinto muito se não sou como a Karin ou qualquer outra garota que você tenha encontrado por aí. Imagino que para um Uchiha encontrar uma garota para se satisfazer deva ser muito fácil, não é?

De fato, ele não podia negar.

- Claro, porque você é tão pura. – ele disse, cheio de escárnio.

- Em momento nenhum eu dei isso a entender.

- Imagino que você tenha uma vasta experiência nesse campo. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Você realmente tinha a pretensão de que fosse esperar por você? – ela riu.

Nesse momento, Naruto bateu na porta do quarto.

- Ei, Sakura, posso falar com você por um instante.

- Naruto, nós não estamos só batendo papo aqui. – o Uchiha disse, irritado.

Entretanto, Sakura respirou fundo e abriu a porta do quarto e seguiu o Uzumaki até o quarto que ele dividia com Sasuke. Após ter certeza que a porta estava bem trancada, o loiro disse no tom mais baixo que ele conseguiu.

- Sakura, será que você poderia _por favor_ não contar a ele?

A Haruno bufou.

- Ele não tem o direito de opinar.

- É, e eu realmente quero que nosso time funcione, Sakura. Se ele descobrir vai querer parar de falar comigo e aí sim nós teremos problemas.

- Ele não é nenhuma criança.

- Sakura!

- Não estou dizendo que pretendo contar para ele. Só estou dizendo que ele não tem o menor direito de ficar desse jeito aí que ele está, por causa disso.

- Vocês não estão se esforçando para se dar bem.

- Ele não me dá motivos para querer me esforçar. Não é minha culpa!

Naruto suspirou e saiu do quarto. Sakura respirou fundo três vezes e voltou para cozinha.

- Posso saber sobre o que vocês estavam cochichando? – Sasuke perguntou, cheio de suspeitas.

- Nada. – os dois responderam em uníssono.

Ele cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

- Assim não dá.

- Sobre o que você quer reclamar agora, Sasuke? – Sakura já estava no ápice de sua irritação. – Não, mesma que eu fosse ficar com você, você não seria o primeiro; e não, eu e Naruto não vamos lhe contar sobre o que nós estávamos falando!

Mas Sasuke olhou da Haruno para o Uzumaki e depois de volta para a kunoichi. Ele não era estúpido e a situação ali estava clara. Ela estava a ponto de falar alguma coisa quando Naruto bateu na porta do quarto.

- Vocês só podem estar brincando.

Naruto engoliu em seco.

- Vocês se importam de me contar essa história? – era uma pergunta, mas seu tom indicava mais uma ordem do que outra coisa.

- Não vamos te contar nada. Agora sente aí e como antes que eu me irrite mais e te expulse daqui.

* * *

Já era bem tarde quando Naruto entrou em seu quarto, onde Sasuke já estava desde que o almoço acabara.

- Por que você fez isso, Naruto?

Naruto bufou. Sakura estava certa, ele era presunçoso demais.

- Teria sido outro se não tivesse sido eu.

- Isso não responde minha pergunta, Naruto.

- Eu queria, ela queria, aconteceu. – ele mentiu.

Sasuke estava se sentindo traído. Não pelo que aconteceu, mas por Naruto não ter lhe contado depois de tanto tempo depois que ele havia voltado a Konoha.

Naruto suspirou. Não havia saída, ele ia ter que contar.

_Sakura e Naruto chegaram em Konoha debaixo de uma chuva torrencial. Nenhum deles tinha vontade de falar. Sakura andava encarando o chão, pouco se importando com o time a sua volta._

_Naruto a acompanhou até a porta de seu apartamento sabendo que, assim como ele, ela estava destruída por dentro._

_- Naruto – ela disse, segurando seu pulso quando ele ameaçou partir. – Não me deixe sozinha._

_O Uzumaki fez que sim com a cabeça e entrou no pequeno espaço. O apartamento era composto apenas por um quarto-sala, a cozinha e o banheiro. Sakura morava lá desde que se tornara jounin._

_Ela ofereceu roupas secas a seu melhor amigo e eles se sentaram na cama, ainda sem falar. Naruto sabia o que se passava na mente dela. Era o mesmo que se passava na mente dele, e era muito difícil falar em voz alta._

_- Naruto. Ele acha que não somos capazes._

_Era difícil dizer, era difícil ouvir. E o pior era que, em suas mentes, soava menos pior do que quando Sakura tomou coragem para expressar seus sentimentos._

_- Não era só porque Orochimaru podia lhe dar força. Era simplesmente porque ele não achou que nós fossemos bons o suficiente._

_E ela chorou. Doía nela saber que ele escolhera uma kunoichi para seu time. Ela, que sempre estivera com ele não fora sua escolha. Uma desconhecida qualquer estava bom para ele. Afinal, o que ela fizera de errado?_

_- Sakura... – Naruto deixou seus dedos correrem pelos cabelos ensopados da Haruno._

_Ele também se sentia como ela e odiava que não pudesse ter aquela dor só para ele. Afinal, ele havia prometido a si mesmo que não a deixaria sofrer nunca mais, que não a deixaria chorar nunca mais._

_Ele a puxou para si e a abraçou. Se pudesse pô-la numa redoma de vidro, ele o faria, mesmo sabendo que ela era forte o suficiente para se defender sozinha._

_Ela o encarou. Sentia-se tão sozinha, tão vazia. Talvez Naruto pudesse... talvez ele pudesse. _

_Mas foi ele quem deu o primeiro passo. Ele queria fazê-la esquecer, nem que fosse por alguns momentos, aquela dor horrenda que eles agora compartilhavam. Ele a beijou e ela correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. Antes que pudessem perceber, estavam tomados pelo mesmo desejo de carinho e companhia. O mesmo desejo de matar aquela solidão avassaladora._

_Roupas se perderam. Corpos entraram em contato. Gemidos baixos preencheram o vazio._

_Apenas por aquela noite – só aquela noite – eles esqueceram que Uchiha Sasuke havia nascido._

Sasuke ouviu a tudo sem emitir um único som. Chegava a ser irônico que ele fosse a razão pela qual aqueles dois compartilharam aquele momento. Ele sentiu raiva. Não sabia do quê, mas sentiu. E o único pensamento concreto que sua mente tinha era: _Ela me impediu duas vezes, mas Naruto nem precisou tentar._

"_And well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say  
Oh baby let me back in  
Oh babe let me back in_

_Well I'll choose the life I've taken, never mind the friends I'm making  
and the beauty that I'm faking let me live my life like this"_

_

* * *

_

Tradução da Música: E, bem, eu acho difícl ficar com as palavras que você diz/ Oh baby, me deixe entrar mais uma vez/ bem, eu escolhi a vida que levei, não importa os amigos que estou fazendo/ e a beleza que estou inventando me deixa viver a vida dessa forma

**Honey, this mirror isn't big enough for the two of us by My Chemical Romance**


	8. Beijos e sequestros

Demorei menos dessa vez? Espero que sim. Deixem suas opiniões nas reviews ;)

_Agradecimento às reviews:_ Bela21, brumcr, Cris-chan, Valki Fanto, Isa Clearwater e Kuchiki Amaya-san!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

* * *

_**Rehab**_

**Capítulo VIII – Beijos e sequestros**

Sakura se levantou sentindo-se leve. Em sua mente havia um espaço vazio que ela não conseguia completar. Parecia que ela estava se esquecendo de alguma coisa muito importante.

Até que ela viu Sasuke sentado no sofá da sala. E tudo voltou em uma velocidade desnorteante.

- Bom dia, Sasuke.

- Bom dia, Sakura.

- Naruto saiu?

Ele olhou para ela durante um momento.

- Aham.

A kunoichi suspirou.

- Ele te contou. – não era uma pergunta.

- Contou. – ele respondeu mesmo assim.

Sakura suspirou mais uma vez e se sentou ao lado de Sasuke.

- Sasuke... – ela parou por um momento, tentando encontrar as palavras adequadas.

- Não precisa me explicar. – ele declarou sem encará-la.

- Sasuke, eu não sei porque você se importa tanto com isso, mas não é como se eu e Naruto continuássemos a fazer isso. Ele está apaixonado pela Hinata. – ela encostou sua mão de leve na dele. – Não é só por isso que somos tão especiais um pro outro.

Sasuke apertou a mão da Haruno na sua e olhou para as duas enquanto brincava com os dedos da kunoichi. Sua mente era um emaranhado de pensamentos desconexos.

- E por que com ele foi tão fácil e para mim é tão difícil, Sakura?

Sakura respirou fundo para responder sem gaguejar:

- Porque você está confundindo as coisas. Eu te conheço há bastante tempo. Eu sei.

Sasuke bufou.

- Eu também cresci, Sakura. Não sou o garotinho de doze anos que você conheceu. – e riu. De alguma forma, usar a frase que ela usava tão frequentemente com ele soou engraçado em sua mente.

- Eu não quero complicar tudo de novo. Já não foi difícil o suficiente até agora?

- Pois é, Sakura.

Ele ameaçou levantar, mas ela não deixou.

- Sasuke, por favor. Não quero te perder de novo. Estou cansada.

Sasuke voltou a se sentar e a encarou. Ele deixou seus dedos correrem pela pele macia do rosto da kunoichi. Sakura fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação daquele toque tão suave. Estava ficando cada vez mais irresistível. Tudo que ela mais quisera, desde que era uma menininha, era que ele pudesse lhe dar esse tipo de atenção. E ali estava ele, implorando que ela deixasse que "eles" tivessem uma chance.

Ele se aproximou mais e deixou que seus lábios encostassem de leve nos dela; ao ver que, dessa vez, ela não ofereceu nenhuma resistência, ele a beijou de verdade. Ela enlaçou seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto; ele deitou por cima dela e sentiu quando as pernas dela se enlaçaram em suas costas.

Ao longe, eles ouviram o som da porta da sala se abrindo, mas acharam que era apenas imaginação. Não havia nada no mundo que fosse os convencer a parar aquele beijo.

- Juro que não foi minha intenção atrapalhar. – uma voz conhecida disse, após ter fingido tossir por duas vezes. – Mas acho que vocês precisam arranjar um quarto.

Sakura olhou para sua sarcástica visitante. Claro que não podia ser outra pessoa.

- Ino! Nossa, que surpresa. Será que isso não aconteceu porque você não avisou que vinha, ou melhor, porque você _não bateu na porta_?

- Ei, Tsunade avisou ao Naruto que viríamos.

Sasuke bufou. Claro que era culpa do Naruto.

- Quem mais veio com você? – Sakura perguntou.

- Kiba.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Tsunade-shishou desistiu de nossas férias e nos direcionou alguma missão? – ela perguntou, desconfiada.

- Não. Só viemos visitar.

Sakura se levantou e puxou Ino pelo braço.

- Ei, testuda, para onde você está me levando?

- Nós vamos passear, porquinha. – e olhou brevemente para trás, dando uma piscadela para Sasuke.

A Haruno continuou puxando Ino pelas calorentas ruas de Suna até que achou a sorveteria onde ela tomara sundae com Sasuke uma vez. Elas pediram duas casquinhas – Sakura pediu pistache, Ino cereja – e continuaram a andar em silêncio.

- Então, Ino, me conte. Por que Kiba?

Ino suspirou. Por que ela nunca conseguia esconder nada da kunoichi de cabelos róseos?

- Não entendi o que você quis dizer.

- Ino, você conhece o mesmo Inuzuka Kiba que eu conheço? O garoto parece que fez aulas particulares com Shiranui Genma. Você consegue fazer uma lista de quantas garotas você já viu com ele?

- Sakura, relaxe, não é como se eu fosse casar com ele. Até porque eu não suportaria ter um filho que carrega um cachorro no pescoço. Sou alérgica, você sabe.

Sakura foi incapaz de segurar uma risada.

- Ino, isso é tudo por causa do Shikamaru?

- O que eu posso fazer, Sakura? Não é como se eu tivesse a opção de ficar com ele.

- Você não acha que está indo longe demais?

- E fala a garota que acabou de dar seu primeiro beijo com o garoto de seus sonhos infantis.

Sakura fez um muxoxo.

- Como sabe que foi a primeira vez?

Ino riu.

- Sakura, eu reconheço um beijo "oh, meu deus, como eu queria fazer isso desde que te vi sem camisa" quando vejo um.

Sakura gargalhou escandalosamente.

- Você é impossível.

- Eu? Você que tá enrolando o menino desde que chegaram aqui. E isso foi há quase _três meses_!

- Você está implorando para eu voltar ao assunto "Shikamaru".

Ino encarou o chão enquanto lambia seu sorvete.

- Sakura, eu não posso esperar por ele. Até porque ele está com a Temari. O tempo todo.

- E claro que o Kiba é a solução de todos os seus problemas.

- Sakura, por favor. Naruto foi a sua solução por um tempo, não foi? Me deixe ter um momento de não preocupação. Me deixe ter alguém em quem me sustentar.

Sakura abraçou a cintura de Ino.

- Tudo bem, Ino. Eu só quero que você tenha certeza do que está fazendo. Kiba é um ótimo amigo, eu sei; mas não sei se ele terá o que você procura. – e riu. – Eu sei quem tem o que você quer.

- Ah, cala a boca. – Ino pretendia continuar sua frase, mas a pior das visões – em sua opinião – apareceu diante de seus olhos, correndo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Sakura-san! – a voz conhecida soou nos ouvidos das duas.

- Temari-san! O que aconteceu?

A kunoichi de Suna parou de correr e respirou fundo por três vezes.

- Sakura-san, alguém traiu nossa vila, e parece que levou Naruto.

Ino viu o rosto de sua melhor amiga perder a cor por completo. Sem perceber, e apesar de ser completamente inapropriado para o momento, a Yamanaka sorriu. No fundo, ela invejava a relação daqueles três. Todas as circunstâncias foram desfavoráveis, houve traição, dor por anos a fio e, mesmo assim, eles eram o mesmo time 7 de seis anos atrás – não, eles estavam mais unidos do que seis anos atrás. Por que ela, Shikamaru e Chouji não podiam ser, pelo menos, um quarto do que eles eram?

- Vamos logo! – Sakura começou a correr desesperadamente, sem dar oportunidade para as outras duas kunoichis a seguirem.

- Você já avisou Sasuke e Kiba? – a Haruno gritou.

- Já! – Temari respondeu. – Eles estão indo por aquele caminho. – e apontou uma direção.

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça e seguiu pelo outro caminho que se abria a sua frente. Ela iria achá-los, não importava o quanto ela tivesse que correr e contra quem ela teria que lutar. Por isso, ela continuou correndo, e perdeu completamente a noção do tempo, até que percebeu que estava fora dos limites da vila e que, ao longe, ela podia vislumbrar as silhuetas de duas pessoas.

- Temari-san!

- Estou bem atrás de você. – Sakura ouviu a voz da irmã do kazekage bem perto dela.

Sakura estava ficando cada vez mais ansiosa. Elas tinham vantagem ali. Temari conhecia o deserto melhor do que ninguém – o sequestrador não teria a menor chance.

- Ei, você, pode parar aí. – Temari gritou para o homem que carregava Naruto pelas costas.

De fato, o homem parou, e largou o corpo desacordado de Naruto no chão. Sakura parou por um momento, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido para Naruto ter perdido a consciência.

- Quer que eu cuide dele? – Ino perguntou em voz baixa.

- Não. – Sakura respondeu, firme. – Temari-san, pode me cobrir?

Temari imediatamente tirou seu leque das costas e se preparou.

Ino observou atentamente enquanto Sakura avançava em direção ao homem – que tinha olhos vidrados e uma bandana de Suna logo acima daqueles estranhos olhos – e Temari criar um vento cuja ferocidade ela jamais havia visto na vida. E ela se sentiu fraca. Sua própria melhor amiga tinha preferido a ajuda de Temari ao invés da dela. Temari, sempre Temari. Afinal, o que havia de tão especial naquela garota sem graça? Ninguém que usava quatro marias-chiquinhas podia ser levado a sério!

- Ino! – a voz de Sakura a tirou de seus pensamentos fúteis. – Agora.

A Haruno tinha segurado os braços e imobilizado as pernas do sequestrador. Ino sorriu e fez o in do Shintenshin. Logo, ela estava dentro da mente do homem.

E então ela reparou que aquela não era uma mente comum; ela parecia tomada, fora de suas normais faculdades. Mas isso não importava.

- Ino?

- Sou eu. – ela ouviu a voz estranha do homem dizer.

- Volte quando eu contar três. – a Haruno comandou. – Um... dois... três.

Ino voltou a seu corpo no exato momento que Sakura tirou a consciência do sequestrador.

- Ele não estava agindo por vontade própria. – Ino anunciou ao chegar perto das outras duas.

- Obrigado pela informação, Yamanaka-san. – Temari disse enquanto jogava o corpo inconsciente do ninja de sua vila nas costas.

Sakura encarou o desacordado Naruto. Ele parecia que estava dormindo... E o socou.

- Sakura! – Ino e Temari a repreenderam ao mesmo tempo.

Mas, Naruto começou a abrir seus olhos.

- Sakura-chan... – ele reclamou. – Isso dói...

As três kunoichis riram e começaram seu caminho de volta à vila da Areia.

* * *

- Era Zetsu, o último homem vivo da Akatsuki. – Sasuke disse.

- Tem certeza? – Kankurou perguntou.

O Uchiha fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Podemos tomar conta disso daqui em diante. – Gaara declarou.

- Ei! Eles queriam me sequestrar! Nós queremos ajudar! – Naruto reclamou.

- Não podemos, Naruto. – Sakura disse. – Nossa missão foi bastante específica, Naruto.

- Nós recebemos ordens estritas da hokage. – Temari disse. – Não podemos deixá-los se envolver em nenhuma missão séria.

Ino e Kiba riram.

- Nós levaremos as informações para ela. – o Inuzuka declarou.

Ino concordou, balançando de leve a cabeça.

Naruto tentou contra argumentar, mas Sakura e Sasuke o impediram. Já tiveram problemas demais com o Uzumaki para um dia só.

- Vamos para casa, seu inútil. – o Uchiha resmungou.

- Se meu cabelo começar a nascer grisalho a culpa é sua. – a Haruno falou rindo.

Naruto fez um muxoxo e os acompanhou para fora da torre do kazekage. Muito à contragosto, é claro.

- Para onde vamos? – ele perguntou.

- PARA CASA! – os dois gritaram em uníssono.

- Mas eu to com fome!

- Problema seu. Vai ter que se virar. Já me desgastei demais, me recuso a cozinhar.

- Naruto, já são meia noite. Para de ser barulhento. – Sasuke sussurrou.

Naruto bufou e continuou a acompanhá-los pelas ruas calorentas de Sunagakure. E foi só então que ele reparou que o braço de Sasuke estava na cintura de Sakura.

- Ei, – ele voltou a falar – quando foi que vocês...

Mas eles apenas o ignoraram. Aquele dia já havia durado demais.

"_We were holding hands, walking through the middle of the street.  
It's fine with me, I'm just taking in the scenery._

_You remind me of a few of my famous friends.  
Well, that all depends on what you qualify as friends."_

_

* * *

_

Tradução da Música: nós estávamos de mão dadas, andando no meio da rua/ tudo bem, por mim, só estou explicando o cenário/ você me lembra de alguns de meus amigos famosos/ bem, isso depende do que você qualifica como amigos

**I Have Friends in Holy Space by Panic at the Disco**


	9. Voltando para casa

Ei! Chegamos então ao último capítulo! Espero que gostem! Não se esqueçam de dar uma olhada na minha nova fic **O Legado da Akatsuki**!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Rehab**_

**Capítulo IX – Voltando para casa**

Os meses que se passaram o fizeram sem grandes movimentações. Sakura e Sasuke vacilavam entre brigas ferozes e dias apaixonados. Naruto apenas observava sem entender nada do que acontecia entre eles. Havia dias em que eles mal se falavam, havia dias que eles agiam como se estivessem namorando há séculos. Em outros dias, Naruto via Sasuke conversando com kunoichis de Suna nos bares locais e Sakura ignorando-o enquanto atraía a atenção de todos enquanto dançava. E quando o Uzumaki perguntava eles respondiam:

- Estamos melhores assim.

- Lembra quando nós não conseguíamos ficar num mesmo cômodo?

O loiro apenas dava de ombros e voltava a seu quarto. Já estava farto de toda aquela areia e da secura de Sunagakure. Queria voltar para casa. Queria tomar coragem e convidar Hinata para sair com ele.

Suspirou.

Em poucos dias completariam dois anos naquele exílio voluntário. Não aguentava mais. Sentia falta do cheiro de grama recém-aparada que só Konoha possuía. Sentia falta de andar pelas ruas sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso do ramen da barraca do Ichiraku.

- Ei, quando vocês acham que Tsunade vai deixar a gente voltar para casa? – Naruto perguntou numa bela manhã do insuportável sol do deserto.

Sakura deu de ombros e suspirou.

- Também queria poder voltar para casa.

- Todos nós. – Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ninguém merece seus dias de TPM.

- Hahaha, muito engraçado, sr. Uchiha.

Ele riu e beijou a bochecha da Haruno.

"Um dos dias de amor." Naruto fez uma anotação mental, segurando-se para não rir. Como eles decidiam que dia era qual era um mistério para o Uzumaki.

- Vamos sair para almoçar? – Sakura perguntou. – Não estou afim de cozinhar hoje. – Nem nunca mais, ela disse para si mesma. Cozinhar durante dois anos para Uzumaki Naruto já estava se provando uma tarefa árdua demais.

- Claro. – Sasuke respondeu lançando um olhar de "e não me conteste" para Naruto.

O Uzumaki suspirou pela décima vez naquele dia. Outra coisa que ele detestava em Suna eram os restaurantes. Nada ali tinha gosto bom.

* * *

Sakura estava entretida num prato de salada quando Kankurou se juntou a eles no pequeno restaurante.

- Que bom que achei vocês. – ele disse num tom meio mal-humorado. Provavelmente já havia andado a vila toda atrás dos três hóspedes de Konoha.

- Kankurou-san! Não quer almoçar conosco? – Sakura perguntou sorrindo, percebendo que deveria fazer algo para apaziguar a cara amarrada do irmão do Kazekage.

O ninja deu de ombros e aceitou o convite, para o desagrado de Sasuke que nunca realmente apreciou a presença do manipulador de marionetes.

- Por que estava nos procurando? – Naruto perguntou com a boca cheia de espaguete.

- Gaara quer ver vocês. Acho que chegou um pergaminho da Hokage hoje de manhã.

A esperança brilhou nos olhos dos três. Será que era o que eles tanto aguardavam? Uma permissão para voltar para casa? Imediatamente começaram a fazer planos para a esperada volta. Sakura sonhava em poder deitar em sua verdadeira cama em sua verdadeira casa. Naruto sonhava com vinte tigelas de ramen. Sasuke, bem, ele não tinha realmente nenhum grande plano. Só queria poder ter paz e solidão quando assim desejasse. Nada dos gritos escandalosos de Naruto pela manhã ou das eventuais crises existenciais da Haruno.

Em tempo recorde, os pratos na frente deles se esvaziaram e os três saíram correndo pelas ruas de Suna – deixando com Kankurou a responsabilidade pela conta do almoço.

Sakura segurava as mãos de seus dois melhores amigos enquanto esperava impacientemente a reunião na qual estava o Kazekage acabar. Estava louca para saber se a teoria deles estava correta.

Sua ansiedade aumentou ainda mais enquanto ela observava os homens e mulheres que saíam da sala de Gaara. Temari sorriu para ela.

- Podem entrar agora.

Ela e Naruto levantaram em um salto, fazendo Sasuke revirar os olhos.

- Não seja tão amargo. – ela o repreendeu. – Você está tão ansioso quanto nós.

E era verdade. Embora ela jamais fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

Lentamente, eles andaram a distância mínima que separava a sala de espera da sala de reuniões da torre central de Suna.

Gaara abriu um imperceptível sorriso ao ver a ansiedade estampada no rosto dos três ninjas.

- Hoje pela manhã, recebemos um pergaminho da Hokage endereçado a vocês três. – ele disse, em um falso tom solene, para ver aquela ansiedade aumentar naqueles rostos desesperados.

Ele entregou o pergaminho a Sakura.

Ela respirou fundo umas quatro vezes. Suas mãos tremiam incontrolavelmente.

- Abre isso logo! – Naruto reclamou.

E ela obedeceu, mas não conseguiu obrigar suas mãos a trabalhar de maneira rápida. E se não fosse uma permissão para voltar? E se fosse uma ordem para que eles permanecessem por mais um ano inteiro? Já não havia uma única receita em seus cadernos que agradassem o estômago impossível de Naruto. Ela o estrangularia se o ouvisse reclamar mais uma vez.

- Anda! – Naruto tirou o pergaminho das mãos dela e abriu-o de uma vez.

Dentro, na péssima caligrafia de Tsunade, estava escrito: _O que ainda estão fazendo aí? Voltem logo para a vila, seu I-N-Ú-T-E-I-S._

Não conseguiram nem ficar irritados com a mensagem mal-educada. Apenas riram até que lágrimas saíssem de seus olhos e o ar se esvaísse de seus pulmões.

* * *

Sakura nunca se sentira tão feliz ao por uma mochila pesada nas costas antes, e sabia muito bem que seria a última vez que se sentiria assim.

- Prontos para passar pela última vez nesse deserto? – Naruto perguntou, mais do que entusiasmado.

Os outros dois riram.

- Essa não vai ser a última vez que passaremos pelo deserto de Suna, Naruto. – Sasuke debochou. – Ou você pretende cortar relações com a Vila da Areia quando for hokage?

Naruto fez um muxoxo. Tinha esquecido esse _mísero_ detalhe.

- Vamos logo.

A viagem se mostrou um pouco longa demais para seus corações ansiosos. Três dias andando e acampando em florestas não era, nem de longe, o que esperavam da gloriosa "volta para casa". Haviam se esquecido que voltar significava viajar. Mas nada poderia abalar seus ânimos revigorados pela perspectiva logo a frente.

Queriam chegar. E isso era tudo que realmente importava.

Por isso, andaram mais rápido do que necessário, almejando intensamente o prêmio final: chegar em casa.

- Naruto nii-san! – era a voz de Konohamaru no portão da Vila Oculta da Folha.

- Sejam bem-vindos de volta, Uzumaki-san, Haruno-san, Uchiha-san. – Moegi disse formalmente, inclinando o corpo em uma reverência.

Sakura sorriu.

- Pobrezinhos, vocês foram os selecionados para garantir que passaríamos pela Torre da Hokage antes de irmos para casa?

Moegi sorriu de volta e Konohamaru corou de leve ao dirigir-se à kunoichi veterana:

- Na verdade, ela nos mandou para informar que vocês podem ir direto para casa e que ela estará os esperando amanhã de manhã.

- Nossa. – Sakura exclamou, impressionada. – Acho que Shizune pois calmantes no saquê de Tsunade-shishou.

Naruto e Sasuke riram. Konohamaru e Moegi ficaram surpresos com o jeito que Sakura falara de sua mestra. Ela era a Hokage!

Sakura sorriu mais uma vez para os dois. Vê-los fê-la lembrar dos tempos em que começara seu treinamento para ser médica – o que parecia ter acontecido há muitas centenas de anos atrás.

- Vamos logo. – Naruto disse, percebendo a nostalgia que brilhava nos olhos cor de esmeralda de sua amiga. – Vamos para casa. – ele passou um braço pelo ombro da Haruno e foi andando portão adentro, doido para chegar em casa.

* * *

Antes de subir para seu pequeno apartamento, Naruto passou pela barraca de Ichiraku e pediu suas tão sonhadas tigelas de ramen. Quando estava no começo de sua quarta, Iruka entrou no pequeno quiosque.

- Naruto! – ele parecia genuinamente feliz de ver o loiro. – Voltou, em fim!

Naruto abriu um de seus enormes sorrisos.

- Voltei! Mais um dia naquele deserto e eu morria desidratado.

Iruka riu.

- Você não muda.

- Claro que não.

Parecia que fora ontem que Iruka entregara sua própria bandana ao pequeno Naruto.

- Fico feliz que tenha voltado. Passe pela Academia amanhã. Tenho uma turma que adoraria ver seu kage bunshin.

- Pode deixar! – o Uzumaki disse de boca cheia.

Iruka se despediu e saiu da lojinha levando um pacote para viagem. Pouco depois (após comer a sexta tigela, para dar informações precisas), Naruto também saiu da loja. Tinha mais uma parada antes de voltar definitivamente para casa.

- Hinata! – ele exclamou ao ver a herdeira Hyuuga saindo de sua grande casa.

- Na-Naruto-kun! – ela gaguejou, surpresa em vê-lo. – Você já voltou.

- Sim, acabei de chegar.

Hinata corou. Estava feliz de saber que ela fora uma das prioridades de Naruto.

- Queria saber se você não quer dar uma volta comigo amanhã. Iruka-sensei me pediu para mostrar uns jutsus a uma das turmas dele...

Hinata sentiu a cor sumir completamente de seu rosto e seu suor ficar gelado. Ele estava a convidando para sair com ele?

- E-e-eu adoraria, Naruto-kun.

- Ótimo! – ele disse sorrindo um de seus típicos sorrisos. – Te pego por volta de meio-dia, certo?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, policiando-se para não desmaiar.

Naruto saiu do bairro Hyuuga cantarolando e saltitando. Podia voltar para casa finalmente. Era o fim da reabilitação.

* * *

Sasuke andou pelo reconstruído bairro Uchiha – que ele mesmo organizara quando tinha folga dos treinos ANBU – admirando cada pequeno detalhe. Tudo parecia exatamente igual, com uma única diferença: as casas não eram mais ocupadas por membros do clã Uchiha, e sim por quem quisesse alugar ou comprar as casas.

- Bom dia, Uchiha-san. – as pessoas que passavam o desejavam.

Ele respondia gentilmente a todos eles.

Logo, a maior casa do complexo – a mansão principal Uchiha – estava logo a sua frente. Ele entrou, largando sua mochila no primeiro canto que encontrou. Para seu total alívio, a casa estava completamente limpa e arrumada.

- Até que Tsunade sabe trabalhar. – ele riu para si mesmo.

Subiu as escadas até seu quarto e se jogou em sua cama, sem nem se preocupar em trocar de roupa, ou tirar a colcha de cima do colchão. Ele apenas se deitou, fechou os olhos e concentrou toda sua energia em escutar os barulhos ao redor.

Mas ele não escutou absolutamente nada.

Sorriu. Finalmente, o silêncio. Era o fim da reabilitação.

* * *

Antes de seguir o caminho de casa, Sakura parou na floricultura Yamanaka.

- Ei, porquinha!

- Testuda! Você voltou.

Sakura sorriu.

- Finalmente! Bom, se precisar de mim, estou em casa.

Ino sorriu e assentiu.

Sakura andou vagarosamente para casa, aproveitando a paisagem de Konoha. Parecia que fazia séculos que não a via.

Ficou mais do que feliz ao perceber, assim que entrou em casa, que estava tudo em absoluta ordem e limpeza.

_Arigatou, shishou._

Foi direto para o banheiro e tomou banho, a água fumegante. Ah, como ela sentira falta de banhos quentes! Em Suna era simplesmente impossível; estava sempre calor demais para aguentar água quente.

Ela vestiu seu pijama mais confortável, desarrumou sua cama e foi para cozinha preparar um chá. Voltou para cama e se sentou, quando acabou o chá e o pôs na mesa de cabeceira, seus olhos encontraram o porta-retratos com a foto do time 7. Sorriu.

Eles eram um time mais uma vez. Embora, para ela, ainda faltasse Kakashi. Ele sempre fizera parte do time, embora fizesse muito tempo que ela não o via. Hatake Kakashi, sempre ocupado em alguma missão perigosa e longa.

Ela suspirou e se deitou, enrolando-se na coberta. E para ela também era o fim da reabilitação.

"_This time we're not giving up_

_Let's make it last forever_

_Screaming… Hallelujah_

_We'll make it last forever."_

_

* * *

_

Tradução da Música: Dessa vez não vamos desistir/ Vamos fazer isso durar para sempre/ Gritando... Aleluia/ Faremos isso durar para sempre

**Hallelujah by Paramore**

N/A: Bom, para aqueles que não são tão fãs assim de SasuSaku, sugiro que leiam Dearest (já que Rehab era para ser um "antes de" Dearest). Mas, para aqueles que amam de fato SasuSaku, usem a criatividade e imaginem o que quiserem para o futuro deles! ;)

Espero que tenham gostado! Até a próxima!


End file.
